


Wreck Me

by Amazon_Bookworm



Series: vixx/bts soulmate au [1]
Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, Piercings, Soulmate AU, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazon_Bookworm/pseuds/Amazon_Bookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Wonshik never thought he would meet his soulmate.  He for damn sure didn't expect to meet them like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My VIXX/BTS crossover soulmate au. All I can say is, I don't feel remotely guilty for this. LOL

Kim Wonsik did his best not to think about his soulmate; that person who was meant for him and him alone. He had seen it in reality, his parents a perfect example. His left wrist was still blank even at the age of thirty, his soulmate still out in the ether somewhere.

He was happy though, his life content. A successful tattooist, co-owner of After Dark Tattoos with two of his best friends, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk, he had seen many people come into the shop, their wrists on proud display. He’d also had people come in to get their tattoos covered, not wanting the reminder of their failure. People forgot that a soulmate was a choice. The universe might have decided someone was perfect for you, but as a person with free will, you didn’t have to accept it.

It was a Tuesday, busy as most of his days were. He was doing a back piece for a regular customer, working on the outline of a massive dragon. He’d been bent over Donghyuk’s back for the past three hours, bullshitting as his gun ran over Donghyuk’s skin.

Donghyuk was razzing him like usual, teasing him about some chick that wouldn’t take no for an answer. She’d come into the shop one day, had seen Wonsik and decided he was the one for her, tattoo or not. She had come into the shop so many times that Wonsik had finally gotten fed up and kicked her out. There wasn’t necessarily anything wrong with her per se, but she was too damn needy. He didn’t need that kind of drama.

“You were too harsh on her, man. Did you see her cry?”

“You’re an ass. She wasn’t crying.”

Donghyuk snorted before hissing out a breath as the needle dug a little too deep.

“Yah, watch what you’re doing!”

Wonsik rolled his eyes and glared down at Donghyuk.

“Stop moving, you ass. If you don’t move, it won’t hurt. Shit, man, how many times have we done this?”

Donghyuk scoffed before settling back down.

“Shut up, asshole.”

Wonsik snorted and went back to work. He was almost done and even he had to admit that this was some of his best work. Once the outline healed he would start on the coloring, but for now, the black ink looked fierce. As he finished up the last bit, he wiped off the excess ink and blood with a towel and sat back with a sigh. The tendons in his neck and shoulders popped as he stretched his arms over his head with a groan.

Donghyuk rolled over and sat up, pushing to his feet so he could go take a look. Wonsik set the gun down, tossing the towel in the basket beside his station. He pulled off his gloves and stood up to hand Donghyuk a mirror. Donghyuk turned his back to the full length mirror in the corner and held up the mirror Wonsik had handed him so he could see his back.

“Damn! I think you’ve outdone yourself, man! That’s some kickass work.”

Wonsik grinned and turned back to clean up his station a bit while Donghyuk admired himself in the mirror. Once Donghyuk was covered up and out the door, Wonsik sat back in his chair with a long sigh. Taekwoon glanced up from his own station, pencil hovering over a sketch he was working on.

“You good?”

“Yeah.”

They lapsed back into silence as Wonsik contemplated the ceiling, his tongue running over the snake bite piercings in his lower lip. He was tired; exhausted even. It was only Tuesday but he hadn’t had a day off in almost a month. He desperately needed a vacation but they were short-handed and extremely busy.

The bell over the front door chimed, alerting him to a new customer. He stood up, pasting a smile on his face, mentally groaning at the nervous smile he received in return. It was going to be a long day.

When the shop finally closed at midnight, Wonsik locked up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and strode into the back alley where his baby was waiting for him. All shiny black metallic and chrome, the Harley sparkled in the sparse light. He shoved his bag into one of the saddlebags and slung his leg over. Key in the ignition and a turn of a switch brought the machine to life, the engine purring, the rumbling between his thighs giving him a slight thrill like it always did.

Once out on the street he opened up the throttle and grinned, a feeling of peace engulfing him. There was nothing better than feeling the wind whipping through his hair, the bite of cold snapping at his face, the way he felt free. He wished he had that freedom all the time, but it was only these moments when he could push the speed to the limit that he felt that way.

Sadly, that feeling didn’t last long as he reached his apartment and pulled into his designated spot. He turned off the ignition and got off, kicking down the kickstand and dug his bag out of the saddlebag. Slinging it over his shoulder, he spread the tarp over his baby, patting it once before running up the stairs two at a time and unlocking the door. 

Once inside he tossed his bag on the floor and reached down to unlace his boots. Kicking them off, he shuffled into the kitchen to get something to drink. As he sipped his water he wandered out to the small balcony on the back of his apartment. It was pitch black, no lights to disturb the darkness. He closed his eyes, his head falling back as he took a deep breath. It was moments like this that he missed cigarettes. 

The blaring of his cell phone’s ringtone shook him out of his reverie and he dug it out of his pocket, swearing when his fingers fumbled over the keypad. When he finally answered, he was less than cordial.

“What?”

“Whoa, pissy much?”

“Sanghyuk, what do you want? It’s late and I’m beat.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to go clubbing with me tomorrow night, but if you’re going to be such an asshole, I don’t know if I want to.”

Wonsik rolled his eyes and let out a deep sigh.

“What time and what club?”

Sanghyuk snickered.

“2 AM and Crimson. I got an in.”

Wonsik felt his eyebrow cock up in shock. Crimson was a new club that had just opened up a few blocks from After Dark and was already making a name for itself. To get in was next to impossible.

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I have my ways.”

“Yeah, clubbing sounds good.”

“Later, loser.”

“Hey, is that any way to speak to your elders?”

Sanghyuk snorted and disconnected. Wonsik shoved his phone back in his pocket and finished off the water before going back inside. A quick shower to wash off the day’s sweat and he was crawling into bed.

The following night after closing shop, Wonsik hurried home to dress into something a bit more club appropriate: black leather pants, his favorite Docs, a sleeveless band t-shirt and a leather jacket. Hair mussed just so and smudged eye liner finished the look. He smirked at his reflection before hurrying to meet Sanghyuk at Crimson. He stumbled in surprise when he saw Taekwoon standing behind Sanghyuk, looking dark and brooding as always.

“You ready,” Sanghyuk asked, a mischievous grin on his face. Before Wonsik could answer, Sanghyuk was leading them in. The bass thumping inside the club could be heard out on the street, but when the doors opened and they went into the club proper, the noise was almost deafening. Wonsik glanced around trying to take it all in.

Crimson described the club well, the color saturating the room. The lighting was dark, a hint of something smoky and seductive floating in the air. The music was the main focus, the DJ keeping the momentum going with each song. Male and female dancers dressed in dark red leather danced on mini stages strategically placed around the room, their bodies moving sensuously to the beat.  
But what really caught Wonsik’s eye was the mass of bodies writhing on the dance floor, the crush so thick you couldn’t tell where one body ended and the next began. Inhibitions seemed to have been abandoned at the door and the air was filled with an intoxicating mix of sweat and sex.

Wonsik exchanged glances with Sanghyuk, a grin stretching his lips. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself the freedom to just let loose. Now that he was here, he realized he desperately needed this.

The three men claimed a table, their discarded jackets staking their territory. Wonsik walked straight into the crowd, needing to lose himself. The exhaustion he felt was still there riding him hard, but as he began to move his body, it seemed to recede. Music had always been his escape and dancing was his drug. Hot sweaty bodies pressed against him on all sides. He closed his eyes, losing himself in the beat. 

A warm body pressed against his back, familiar scent teasing his nose. Long, tapered fingers riding low on his hips, pulling him close. He glanced over his shoulder to see Taekwoon smirking at him, lips pouty and pink. 

“What are you doing,” he muttered, voice pitched for Taekwoon to hear. 

“Dancing.”

“No shit, Sherlock, but shouldn’t you be dancing with someone other than me? We tried this once before and it failed spectacularly.”

Taekwoon rolled his eyes and pulled him closer. Their bodies were pressed tight from neck to pelvis and Taekwoon definitely knew how to move to the beat, his hips rolling sinfully against Wonsik’s. Wonsik did his best not to be affected by his friend and ex-boyfriend’s proximity, but it was difficult.   
They hadn’t been together in a relationship sense for almost ten years, but even after all this time, it was hard not to want to turn around and curl against him. Wonsik wanted to blame the music and Taekwoon’s proximity for the way his body was reacting, but he couldn’t. Even after all this time, his body still craved Taekwoon’s touch and the way he knew him so well. He pulled away, shaking his head.

“I can’t do this, Taek.”

Taekwoon stared at him, eyes dark and fathomless, before stepping back with a nod and disappearing into the crowd. Wonsik watched him go, teeth biting into his lower lip. Though they were good friends, best friends even, sometimes the past would come back to haunt him. At the age of eighteen, he’d thought he’d found his soulmate in the quiet, stoic man. When their wrists remained blank even after two years of dating, it had broken something inside Wonsik. After they’d broken up, he’d dedicated himself to his career and had pushed the thought of love and soulmates out of his mind. Now at thirty he could look at it more objectively, but sometimes he forgot…like tonight.

Running a hand through his hair, he turned towards the bar. He needed a drink, stat. He walked up to the bar and motioned to get the bartender’s attention. When the bartender walked up to him with a smile and asked what he wanted, he shrugged.

“Something hard. I need to forget.”

The bartender smiled in sympathy and turned to start a drink. Wonsik leaned against the bar, his gaze on the pattern his fingers were drawing randomly on the glossy black wood, his expression blank. A warm hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts as he glanced over to see a stranger smiling at him.

“Bad night?”

Wonsik shrugged and took the drink the bartender handed him with nodded thanks. He knocked it back, hissing as the alcohol burned its way down his throat. He turned back to the stranger with a smile.

“I’ve had better.”

“I haven’t seen you here before. I would remember.”

Wonsik’s eyebrow cocked up in surprise, the flirtation more than obvious in the other man’s smile. He checked him out, not even attempting to be subtle. The man was slightly shorter than he was, features fine boned and almost feminine. Dusky skin shone to perfection by the pure white suit he wore, collar of the blood red shirt underneath unbuttoned enough to show off his sharp collarbones. A flirtatious smirk on his lips, dark eyes smudged perfectly, liner showcasing the slant at the edge. Wonsik was tempted, but at the same time, he had a feeling he needed to stay far, far away from this man.

“My first time.”

“Ah, fresh meat. And what do you think of Crimson so far?”

“It’s nice.”

“Nice,” the man said with a delicate snort. “I’ve heard many words used to describe my baby, but I think this is the first time I’ve heard the term “nice”. I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“You’re the owner?”

“Yes. Cha Hakyeon at your service, cutie.”

Wonsik could feel the blush climbing his cheeks at the sheer audacity of Hakyeon’s flirting, but at the same time, it felt nice that someone was noticing him. He ducked his head and looked down at the empty glass his fingers were playing with. A long tapered finger pressing gently against his chin lifted his head so that he couldn’t not meet Hakyeon’s gaze. 

“What’s your name?”

“Wonsik. Kim Wonsik.”

He couldn’t speak above a whisper, the words sticking in his throat. 

“Well, Kim Wonsik, I’m glad you walked into my club tonight. If you need anything, don’t be afraid to tell me.”

Wonsik nodded, watching as Hakyeon grinned before walking away. He knew he had a gobsmacked expression his face, overwhelmed by the sheer presence of Cha Hakyeon. How was he supposed to be unaffected by someone like that? He shook his head and turned back to the bartender, holding up his empty glass.

Four drinks later and he felt it. He leaned against the bar watching the crowd, his body loose and relaxed. He wasn’t drunk, just really, really tipsy. He was also so horny he could cry, Taek’s dancing from earlier making him want to squirm. He was hard, his cock pressing against the leather of his pants, making him antsy. He wasn’t usually one for one night stands, but with the way he was feeling, he knew his hand wouldn’t cut it tonight. 

He turned his focus on the crowd, wondering if there was someone out there who would catch his eye. Men and women alike were intriguing, their bodies on display for his eyes to wander over. Did he want to be fucked tonight or did he want to do the fucking? His hand drifted down to cup himself through his pants as he bit his lip, realizing he didn’t care. All he wanted tonight was the chance to let go, to get this ridiculous antsy feeling out of his system.

With a sigh he straightened up, moving his hand and running it over his face, wondering where Taekwoon and Sanghyuk had disappeared to. Not that it mattered, since he wasn’t going anywhere until he found the right one to spend the night with. 

Knocking back his fifth glass of the night, he pulled out his wallet and paid his tab before heading back out into the crowd. Warm bodies pressed in at all sides, but this time, he paid attention, looking for that one. And when the hard, warm body pressed up against his back, hands coming to rest low on his stomach right above the waistband of his pants, he knew he’d found them. 

He shifted, pressing his ass back, feeling the hard line of his dance partner’s cock pressing against him. He bit his lip, eyes closing as he leaned back, his body resting against a firm chest. The hands at his waist slid down, one reaching between his legs to cup him, making him bite back a moan. It felt so good; something he hadn’t had in such a long time. 

The other hand slid under his shirt, drifting up over his stomach to press between his pectorals, pressing him closer. He wanted to whimper at how good it felt, but he held it back. The hard thigh sliding between his legs and pressing against him made the whimper escape outside of his control. 

“Oh, God,” he whined, his legs going weak. This was exactly what he’d needed; even better than he could have ever expected. Whoever his mystery partner was, he seemed to anticipate Wonsik’s needs faster than Wonsik could articulate them and if it was like this on the dance floor, he couldn’t wait to see how he’d be in bed. 

“We are getting out of here. I’m taking you home and fucking you until you can’t walk straight.”

Wonsik couldn’t bring himself to respond, following after him willingly, wrist held in a firm grip. The man led him through the crowd, out to the parking lot where he directed Wonsik into a waiting taxi and gave directions before pulling Wonsik to him, his hands resting on Wonsik’s hips. 

Their first kiss was slow and soft, just a press of plush firm lips against his, tongue slicking over his lower lip. He opened for him right away, wanting his taste on his tongue. It was when the kiss deepened, tongue brushing over his that he let out the moan he’d been holding back. It was swallowed by the other man who leaned back, nipping his lower lip.

“You’re so fucking responsive. When I have you naked on my bed, will you beg me to fuck you?”

Wonsik stared into his eyes, seeing the lust there, but also the determination to have Wonsik do exactly what he said. And it made him shiver, goose bumps breaking out all over his skin. The shiver didn’t go unnoticed; the chuckle the other man let out sinful against his neck as he leaned forward and licked over Wonsik’s skin. 

“Shit, fuck, damn it,” Wonsik hissed as the other man nipped at the skin where neck and shoulder met, making him arch into his touch. 

“Patience.”

“I don’t have any,” he grunted as warm hands slid up under the back of his shirt, fingernails scoring gently over his skin. “You’re not helping.”

“I like seeing you squirm.”

His mystery man’s voice was deep, as deep as his, and it seemed to skitter over his nerves like electricity.

The taxi arrived at their destination and Wonsik stumbled out, his limbs uncoordinated with pent up lust. He felt completely out of control and didn’t know what to do with himself. Before he could think about it too hard, his companion wrapped an arm around his waist and led him inside. The ride up the elevator was silent, except for the sound of their breathing. His companion’s fingers dug into his hip, a constant reminder that the night hadn’t even started yet. 

The walk from the elevator to the door was a blur. Wonsik only really came back to himself when he felt the wall against his back, his companion’s body pressing him against it.

“You ready?”

Wonsik looked into his eyes, unable to help the smirk that crossed his lips.

“You realize you’re a lot of talk, right? I’ve been ready.”

Seeing that eyebrow quirk up, the dimples showing in his cheeks, made Wonsik want to touch, so he did. He moved his head, brushing the tip of his tongue over the slight divot. The growl that escaped his companion’s lips was not lost on him as rough hands clasped his hips and snugged him up against solid thighs. 

“You’re asking for it, aren’t you? Let’s have you put that tongue to good use, hmm?”

The hands moved up from his hips to rest on his shoulders, gentle pressure pushing him to his knees. He went willingly, fingers immediately reaching for the clasp of his companion’s jeans. Each button slowly undone, his fingers brushing over the hard cock underneath. Dipping under the waistband of his briefs, clasping the warm flesh that pulsed under his touch. A deep moan from the man standing above him made him smile as he let go, reaching to pull pants and briefs down, revealing the hard cock to his gaze. He licked his lips at what he saw, wanting to feel it on his tongue.

He shoved the pants and briefs down to the floor and shuffled closer until his lips were millimeters away. A fist around the base, angling it down so that he could taste. Tongue flicking over the slit at the tip, the taste bitter and slightly salty on his tongue. He exhaled, hot breath ghosting over skin. He could see the shiver and the goose bumps that broke out over his companion’s flesh. 

He looked up through his eyelashes, wanting to see his companion’s expression. What he saw made him groan under his breath. Eyes heavy-lidded, lip caught between white teeth, hands clenched at his sides. Completely wrecked and it was at Wonsik’s hands, lips and tongue. 

“You look too fucking sexy down on your knees like that. You’re going to suck me down deep, until I’m hitting the back of your throat. You want me to choke you, don’t you? You’re such a fucking slut for my cock and I haven’t even fucked you yet.”

Wonsik shuddered, his hand automatically going down to cup himself, his need stronger than it had ever been. As filthy words escaped his companion’s lips, it physically hurt him, making him want to cum more than he’d ever wanted to before. 

“Damn it, you’re killing me,” he whispered, his fingers tightening around the base of his companion’s cock. 

“Shut up and put that mouth to use, hmm?”

Fingers cupping the back of his head, tightening in his hair, brought his attention back to his task. He went back, sucking a deep breath in through his nose before taking his companion’s cock back in his mouth, intent on bringing him to his knees.

He kept his movements gentle at first, the suction barely enough to be felt. The fingers tightening to a painful degree in his hair egged him on. He deepened the suction over the head, tongue flicking over the slit, fingers sliding up the length of the shaft to meet his lips. 

“Fuck.”

He would have chuckled at that deep growl, but he was intent on his task. He began to bob his head, suction tight as he moved his hand in rhythm to the movements of his head. Sweat trickled down the side of his face, hair plastered to his skin. His efforts were not going unappreciated, words of praise escaping his companion as his head smacked against the door, hips pushing up towards Wonsik’s lips. 

It was only the pressure of the fingers in his hair pulling his head back that made him stop. He glared up at his companion, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

“Why did you stop? I hadn’t even gotten you halfway down my throat yet.”

“Not ready to cum yet. Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“I don’t know what you’re playing at, but telling me what to do is not how the rest of this night is going to go.”

That damn eyebrow cocked up again, the smirk on his companion’s face enough to make him want to smack him.

“If you think I’m a bottom, you’re sadly mistaken. You’ve been taking my commands just fine so far this evening. Don’t think I can’t see how much it turns you on, me telling you exactly how this night is going to go. And it’s going to continue until you’re cumming around my cock.”

Wonsik stared up at him, lip caught between his teeth as he realized his companion was right. He did like the way his companion told him what to do. It made his cock so hard it throbbed and he wanted more. So much he craved it. Without another word, he pushed to his feet and reached for the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it over his head. 

“Holy shit.”

He glanced at his companion to see his gaze on his chest and the silver barbells pierced through his nipples. He flicked one absentmindedly, smirking when he saw the way his companion’s pupils dilated. His hands went to the waistband of his pants, but his companion stopped him, stepping forward so he could press his hands against Wonsik’s chest. 

Fingers traced over the intricate tattoo he had that covered him from his clavicle all the way down to just above his navel. It was his biggest piece and the one that had taken the longest due to how much it hurt, but it was his greatest work of art, even though he hadn’t done the actual tattooing. He’d left that up to Taekwoon after doing the drawing. 

“That is the sexiest fucking thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Thanks.”

“Piercings and tattoos. Any other surprises in store for me?”

“That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

“God, you’re such a cliché, but I still want to fuck you senseless.”

“If what I’m saying is so annoying, why don’t you shut me up?”

Hands on his hips, pulling him close, lips against his, tongue slicking over his lips before sliding inside his mouth. He moaned, his hands sliding over sharp shoulders to rest at the base of his neck. His companion’s taste was like nectar on his tongue.

“What's your name?”

His companion pulled back and looked at him, the surprise evident on his face.

“You’re asking now?”

“I’d like to know the name of the person who’s going to fuck me. I want to know what name to moan.”

“Moan? Or scream?”

“Both?”

Instead of an answer, he found himself pushed back towards the bed. Hands on the center of his chest, pushing him back onto the bed. He landed with a soft grunt that turned into a gasp as his companion pulled off his shirt, leaving him naked to Wonsik’s gaze. All long lean muscle and that gorgeous cock on proud display. 

He held out a hand, beckoning his still nameless companion to join him on the bed. The feeling of the solid warm body over his, arms resting on either side of his head, caging him in, made him moan. He slid his hands up, pulling him down so his weight was against his fully. 

“Let’s get those pants off, hmm?”

Fingers busy at the waistband of his pants, sure fingers unzipping and shimmying them down. He lifted his hips and waited as they were dragged down his legs and tossed aside. Those same fingers sliding up his legs, fingernails dragging over his skin, made him close his eyes, his head arching back with a groan.

“Jesus.”

He opened his eyes and looked down to see his companion staring at his cock, the expression on his face nothing short of salacious. 

“First you go commando and then I see you have a fucking cock piercing? You’re just full of surprises tonight.”

“You sure you don’t want to feel it inside you? Because it’s my understanding it feels like heaven.”

His companion rolled his eyes before sitting back on his heels and flicking a fingertip gently over Wonsik’s piercing. The sensation made Wonsik moan, loudly, his hips automatically thrusting up towards his companion’s touch. 

“I see it feels good for you too. I’m good with that.”

Wonsik’s response was lost as his companion bent down and took him in his mouth, engulfing his cock in sweet, moist heat. Tongue doing wicked things to the head of his cock, making him shake as he did his best not to cum right then and there.

“Fuck.”

It was the suction of lips over the piercing that had him losing control. He reached down, his fingers threading through sweat-drenched hair, wanting to bring that glorious suction closer to him, a whimper of sheer desperation escaping his lips.

“Oh, please!”

“You ready to beg me already,” asked against his skin, hot breath skittering over his throbbing cock. Wonsik couldn’t believe he was in this position already; that he was so desperate to cum just from the shortest blowjob in history, but the last hour had been nothing but the most intense tease he’d ever experienced in his life and he was done.

“Fuck yes! Just make me scream!”

“I can do that.”

Body shifting, scooting up until they were face to face. A quick brush of lips over his before his companion was shifting, leaning over to open up a drawer and pull out condoms and lube. 

“You were prepared for this.”

The sound of a cap popping open and cold, slicked up fingers were brushing over him, circling before the tip of one finger slid inside of him. He grunted, shifting his hips slightly at the intrusion. It had been a long time since he’d been on the bottom and his body was fighting the intrusion.

“Breathe for me, baby. Just breathe.”

The pet name said with that deep voice against his jaw made him quiver. He did as instructed, taking in a deep breath through his nose, striving to relax his body.

“Good boy,” muttered against his skin as the finger slid in deeper, a gentle thrust making him whimper in the back of his throat. As the second finger slid in next to the first, he did his best to hold himself still as he breathed through it, but it was so hard, especially when said fingers brushed against his prostate.

“Oh, God!”

At his moan, the next few moments could only be called torture as his companion’s fingers pressed against his prostate with every thrust into his more than willing body. He squirmed, trying to get some sort of friction against his weeping cock, his hand moving down to take hold.

“No, no touching. I want you to cum just like this. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

The hand clasped around his wrist was tight, holding it firmly to the bed. He stared up at his companion, wanting nothing more than to bite him or beg him for mercy, but a particularly hard thrust of those sinful fingers had him seeing stars instead. His eyes closed tight as his head arched back against the pillows, wanting more.

He got it, with another finger being added. The added stimulation, along with the scissoring motion, set him off. With a ragged scream he came, painting his torso with his cum. His companion was merciless, his fingers thrusting hard against Wonsik’s abused prostate, making him shudder through the overstimulation.

“Please, God, please, stop. Let me catch my breath.”

He opened his eyes and looked up to see his companion staring down at him, an unreadable expression on his face. The fingers were removed with a lewd squelching sound as his companion shifted and reached for a condom. Before he could tear it open, Wonsik sat up and reached for it.   
His companion stared at him for a moment before handing the condom over and leaning back, presenting his cock. Wonsik tore open the wrapper and pulled out the condom, before leaning forward and taking his companion’s hard cock in his mouth, his tongue licking up the bead of precum on the tip. His companion groaned, but it was cut off when Wonsik lifted up enough to put the condom between his lips and go back down, sliding the condom over his companion’s cock with his tongue and lips. 

“Jesus! Fuck, that is the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Wonsik sat up, his fingers rolling the condom down the rest of the way, before leaning over and picking up the lube, pouring a generous amount over his companion’s sheathed cock. He wrapped his hand around his companion’s cock and pumped him, spreading the lube. He shifted on the bed, flipping over so that he was on his stomach. He spread his legs and glanced over his shoulder.

“You gonna fuck me now?”

The low growl was the only warning before his companion was crawling over him, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. 

“You’re a mouthy little shit, aren’t you?”

“You like it.”

The snicker huffed against his lips was answer enough, but it was soon cut off as his companion shifted, the blunt head of his cock brushing against Wonsik’s ass. As his companion’s cock slid into him, the burn made Wonsik turn his head into the pillow as he breathed through the stretch. He’d been prepped enough that it didn’t hurt, but he definitely felt it. A gentle hand resting on his lower back grounded him as his companion slowly began to move, hips rolling gently, sliding his hard cock in and out. 

Wonsik bit his lip, his fingers clenching tight around the pillows smushed under his face at the sensations rippling through him. He had never been taken so thoroughly or so gently. Not even with Taekwoon had he ever been so completely fucked and it did something to him. He could feel the tears burning at the corner of his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He didn’t understand this emotional turmoil that roiled through him as his companion fucked him into the mattress and he fought to lose himself in the passion.

His cock was hard again and every thrust of his companion forced it to rub against the sheets below him. Whimpers escaped his lips as he curled his head forward, his forehead pressed hard against the pillows. He wanted to move, to roll his hips up to meet the thrusts, but he couldn’t, his body pinned down under his companion’s weight. Instead, he had to take the pounding. It wasn’t a hardship, especially with the way his companion’s hips rolled so sensuously against his own. 

"Christ, you feel so good around my cock. You're taking my cock so good."

Wonsik whimpered, biting his lip hard enough he could taste copper on his tongue. Why did this feel like something more than just a simple one night stand? Why did he want this night to go on forever, the warm body above him making him feel secure and not like he was drifting like he had been for the last ten years? The feelings in him terrified him, but at the same time, the body moving over him and in him felt so good he wanted to explode.

His companion shifted, body moving back and hands around his waist, pulling him up so that his back rested against that solid, warm chest. One hand slid up, caging around his neck, long fingers brushing over the sensitive skin below his ear. The other went down, curling around his hard cock, squeezing the base.

"You're not going to cum yet, are you? I can feel how you're squeezing my cock. You're not cumming until I tell you can, you understand?"

Wonsik couldn't even whimper as a response, his entire focus on the man behind him. The hand on his cock began to stroke, slowly at first, matching the gentle thrusts of his companion's hips. Wonsik's head lulled back against the shoulder of the man behind him, wanting nothing more than to lose himself completely.

 

"Please, let me cum. Let me cum! Oh, God!"

Sharp teeth against his neck, fingers tightening around his throat.

"You want to cum on my cock?"

"Yes!"

"Then do it! Cum for me now."

With those words, he was lost. He squeezed his eyes closed, his hands clenched into fists at his sides as he bucked into the hand around his cock, his thighs trembling so hard he would have fallen if he hadn't been held in place. The orgasm struck hard, leaving him breathless, as cum splashed over the hand fisting him and the sheets below.

The thrusts from behind were relentless, milking him through his orgasm, making him gasp and squirm. Face planted against the sheets, hard hands at his hips as the man behind him began to fuck him in earnest, the sound of flesh snapping against flesh filling the room. Wonsik keened through it, his hands scrabbling for purchase over the soiled sheets underneath jim, head turned to the side as he gasped for breath.

He felt his companion's orgasm, the way the thick cock inside of him pulsed as he released into the condom. The hot, sweaty body plastered over him, shuddering breaths against his ear as lips planted soft kisses over the skin of his neck and shoulder.

"You were fucking amazing."

Wonsik could do nothing but grunt in response, his body trembling so hard he could barely think straight. He whimpered when his companion pulled out, his body clenching over the empty space inside of him. He wanted that connection back. That feeling of being surrounded.

He heard his companion get up, the sound of running water in the adjoining bathroom, before a warm cloth was being dragged over his skin, cleaning off the lube and drying cum from his exhausted body. He was rolled over onto his back, the same cloth gently sliding over his spent cock, before warm skin was pressed up against his side.

A kiss pressed against his inner thighs, another right above his cock, over his navel, his nipples and finally a soft kiss to the outside of his mouth. Solid arms wrapped around him, pulling him up against a warm chest.

"Sleep."

And he did.

The next morning, when he woke up and rolled over, he was alone. The only sign of the night before was the soreness of his body. He sat up with a grunt, running his hands over his face to try to wake himself up.

It was when he went to run his fingers through his hair that he stopped, a feeling of sheer horror making his skin go clammy and a cold sweat break out. He turned his left hand and looked down, his mind going completely blank. There, clear as day, on his wrist, was a name that hadn't been there the day before. And the name that resided there was one he'd hoped he'd never see again.

"Oh...shit."

 

To Be Continued....


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik's soulmate is revealed. dun dun dun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a flashback. I rarely do that, but it fit this time around.

THIRTEEN YEARS AGO:

 

“Hey!”

He looked up from his copy of Dostoyevesky’s Crime and Punishment, shoving his glasses up his nose for the umpteenth time. He startled when he saw Kim Wonsik staring down at him.

“Yes?”

“You’re good at English, right?”

“I have a 4.85 GPA, so yes, I’m good at English. Why?”

Wonsik flopped down on the chair next to his and ran a hand through his hair.

“I’m failing and if my parents find out, they’re going to kill me.”

“So you would like me to tutor you?”

“Well…yeah.”

He scratched his head and let out a sigh.

“Fine, but I can only give you so much of my time. I have Wednesday at 7:45 pm free and I can give you an hour.”

“Great! Excellent! Where can we meet?”

“Have you ever been to “The Right Stuff?”

“That coffee shop all the nerds go to?”

He looked at Wonsik, eyebrow cocked up as if to say “Really?”before nodding.

“Okay, good, yeah, I’ll see you Wednesday at 7:45. Thanks, man, I really appreciate you doing this.”

Before he could respond Wonsik had gotten up and hurried away. With a sigh, he turned back to his book, pushing his glasses up again. He was not looking forward to this.

Wednesday night he was at “The Right Stuff” long before their meeting time. He finished up his homework and was working on some writing he did for pleasure when Wonsik made his appearance. Breathless and sweating, he slid into the seat across from him. 

“Sorry I’m late! Got stuck in a game of hoops. But, I’m ready to learn! Teach me, sensei.”

“First of all, sensei is Japanese. Secondly, I told you I could give you an hour and you’re ten minutes late.”

“Yeah, yeah, semantics. I’m here now. So…teach me!”

He let out a sigh, but motioned for Wonsik to pull out his book. 

“Tell me where you’re stuck and we can go from there.”

The lesson passed quickly and a lot less painfully than he’d been expecting. Once Wonsik focused, he was a quick study and by the end, had grasped the basics. By the end of the hour, he found himself enjoying his time with Wonsik, surprising him more than anything. 

At 8:45 on the dot he stood up, stuffing his books into his bag. Wonsik looked up from his paperwork, mouth agape.

“You’re leaving?”

“I could only give you an hour, remember?”

“But…but, I’m finally grasping this shit! I need your help!”

He sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“I have to go.”

Wonsik let out a grunt and stood up to gather his own belongings. The dejected look on his face made him feel bad and he did the one thing he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do. He broke down.

“I can give you Wednesdays at 7:45…just until you get your grade up.”

The grin that crossed Wonsik’s lips took his breath away. It lit up his face, making his eyes crinkle up; straight white teeth and those plush pink lips. He could feel his heart rate going up, a slightly breathless sensation in his chest. He had to look away, down to the books in his hands. He was developing a crush and it sucked. 

Instead of waiting around or saying goodbye, he just hiked his bag over his shoulder and left, his thoughts filling his head in a jumbled mess. It wasn’t like he’d never noticed Wonsik before. It was kind of hard not to, since the boy was popular. They had three classes together and for the most part, he didn’t notice Wonsik that much since he was immersed in his studies. But on those rare moments when he would look up from his schoolwork, he could see Wonsik surrounded by other students, that goofy deep laugh of his filling up the classroom.

And now he was tutoring him; the underclassman who’d been pushed up a year because of his smarts was tutoring the most popular sophomore in the school. Fate had a plan for him it seemed and it was one he had no interest in. All he wanted to do was graduate from high school, go on to college and be done with it all by the time he was nineteen. He had plans, damn it!

Over the next few weeks they would meet up at 7:45 on the dot every Wednesday, Wonsik never showing up late after their first meeting. The first few tutoring sessions were focused specifically on Wonsik’s work and the things he needed improvement on. But as time progressed and they got more comfortable in each others company, they relaxed. 

Jokes and laughter now filled the air rather than schoolwork. He studied Wonsik during this time, the way he’d always smack his arm, the way he’d tussle with him like he was something special to him and it made him want. He had always known he was gay; had always been attracted to boys over girls and he really, really liked Wonsik. A lot. And it terrified him, because even though he wasn’t in the closet, his sexual orientation wasn’t broadcasted all over the school either. 

He knew nothing would ever come of it, since he was a lot younger, shy, quiet, studious…basically the exact opposite of Kim Wonsik. He wasn’t even sure what term to use to describe their relationship. He knew he had a crush on him. Knew he wanted to kiss him to see if his lips were as soft as they looked. But when it came to doing something like confessing, all he wanted to do was run in the opposite direction.

After four months of tutoring, Wonsik’s grade had improved enough that he technically didn’t need tutoring anymore, but the topic was never brought up. Instead they would still meet every Wednesday at the same café, their conversations not focused on school at all, but on more personal things. 

“Have you ever liked someone?”

Wonsik looked up from his vanilla frap with a frown.

“Why do you ask?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Yeah, I’ve liked someone.”

“Ah.”

“Why do you ask though? Do you like someone?”

“Maybe. I haven’t quite decided yet.”

Wonsik snorted and pushed his cup aside.

“Liking someone isn’t something you decide on, you know. It just happens.”

“That’s the way it is now, but what about once we turn eighteen and Fate decides for us? I don’t want to get some random person’s name on my wrist, you know? I want to genuinely love them.”

“You don’t get your tattoo at eighteen, genius. It’s only once you meet your soulmate that the tattoo shows up. Didn’t you learn anything in health class? Or am I the genius for once and know something you don’t?”

He rolled his eyes and reached out to smack Wonsik’s arm lightly.

“Shut up! I’m serious though! It doesn’t seem fair that Fate chooses our future partner for us. Why not just leave it up to us and let us choose?”

“We still can.”

“Yeah, but if you reject your soulmate, you’ll never have another chance. I don’t know about you, but that sucks. It’s sad.”

Wonsik sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

“It does suck, but my parents are soulmates and they love each other so much it’s honestly kind of nauseating. Sure there are unhappy matches out there, but for the most part, it’s a good thing. I can’t wait to meet mine, if I’m being honest.”

“But what if you’ve already met them? You won’t know for another year.”

Wonsik shrugged.

“If we’re meant to be, we’re meant to be. That’s how I have to look at it.”

“What if the name on your wrist is someone you hate? Or, you know, the sex you’re not interested in?”

“What? Like, if a dude’s name was tattooed on my wrist? Jesus, I hope not!”

It was hard to breathe as he listened to the words that spilled from Wonsik’s mouth. Any thoughts of confessing flew out the window as he stared at him, his heart aching. If Wonsik didn’t like men, he wasn’t going to force his feelings on him. Instead, he forced a smile to his lips and let Wonsik change the subject, not wanting to think much at the moment.

When he said good night and trudged home, it was to an empty house. His father was working overseas and his mother was busy with friends, leaving him all alone. And on a night like this, it was exactly what he needed. He kicked off his shoes and dragged his sorry butt up to his room, dumping his bag on the floor next to his desk. Flopping down on the chair, he pulled out his old tattered journal and his favorite pen, before flipping it open to a blank page and starting to write.

The words from pen to paper flowed like water. He’d never had a problem expressing himself via writing, but this time it was like a dam had cracked and the water was sluicing through him outside of his control. He sniffled, lifting a hand to wipe the back of it over his nose. He was crying like an idiot and it hurt. It hurt so much and it was all his doing. If only he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for Wonsik, he wouldn’t be in this situation. 

He didn’t want to lose the friendship that he’d come to cherish. It sucked that he also had feelings deeper than friendship for Wonsik, but he’d learn to ignore them. It just didn’t seem fair that the one guy he finally allowed himself to like wouldn’t or couldn’t like him back. 

He sat back and looked down at the words on the paper in front of him, frowning when he realized just how personal the words were. Unrequited love hurt. He didn’t want to feel like this anymore. He wished he could go back in time and erase all that had happened so he could go back to his normal, geeky life. Instead, here he was at the tender age of fifteen totally wrecked with feels and it sucked. 

Summer vacation came faster than he expected and when he walked out of school, it was with a sense of relief. He couldn’t wait to get past school and get on with his life. His relationship with Wonsik was still there, still a friendship, but he had to admit that there was an awkwardness there that hadn’t been there before. Once they’d had that relationship conversation, he’d done his best to pull back and not let his feelings take over. Unfortunately for him, Wonsik was still the same: affectionate, funny and way too cute for his own good. It was terrible on his mental well-being.

He spent the summer interning at a local radio station, learning the ropes. He’d always been fascinated by music and had aspirations to get into music once he got out of school. The internship was a stepping stone to much bigger dreams. He still hung out with Wonsik, just not as often. The respite was good for him, allowing him to take a step back and take a look at not only himself, but his relationship with Wonsik. It helped that he met someone new who made him smile. That the other person also liked boys helped a lot, especially when they confessed on a hot summer night. The kiss they shared made his toes curl and he felt like he could finally move forward.

His junior year started like every year did, except this time he had a boyfriend. He saw Wonsik standing near the front entrance and when Wonsik saw him, he greeted him with a smile.

“Hey, stranger! I haven’t seen you in almost a month! How’s it going?”

“Um…it’s good. Yeah, sorry I disappeared like that. I…”

They were interrupted by his boyfriend, who sauntered over and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Hey, babe, you ready to go? Class is getting ready to start.”

He could feel the blush going up his cheeks as he glanced at Wonsik through his lashes. The expression on Wonsik’s face would have been comical if it hadn’t been aimed at the two of them.

“You’re…gay?”

“Uh…yeah, I am. Is that a problem?”

“You’re gay…holy shit, why didn’t you say anything? If you had…”

“What? You wouldn’t have hung out with me? Afraid it’d be catching?”

Wonsik kept silent, his mouth working, but no words coming out.

“Babe, let’s go.”

He shook his head and turned his back on Wonsik. He looked down at his boyfriend and smiled.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. What was his problem?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

They walked to class and he did his best to ignore the churning in his stomach. It hurt; the fact that Wonsik seemed to be disgusted by his sexual orientation and that he seemed to resent him for being friends with him. He wanted to pull out his hair and scream in frustration. Being gay wasn’t catching and it sucked that someone he’d thought was a friend really wasn’t.

When class was over and he walked into his English class, it was to see Wonsik sitting at his desk, surrounded as always by a bevy of beauties and other popular boys. Instead of making eye contact with him, Wonsik ignored him in favor of pulling one of the girls into his lap, her squeal grating in the quiet room.

It made him want to throw up. Not only was Wonsik ignoring him, but now he was shoving his own sexual orientation in his face like some sort of armor. Ignoring them, he reached into his bag and pulled out his book. Flipping it open to the last page he’d read, he did his best to zone out.  
A hand on his shoulder had him jerking out of his reverie. He looked up to see Wonsik staring at him, a look he couldn’t quite decipher on his face. 

“We need to talk.”

“About what?”

“What do you mean, about what? Dude, you can’t just drop a bomb on me like that and expect me not to react.”

“Wonsik, it’s obvious me being gay freaks you out. Don’t force yourself to stay friends with me if it makes you so uncomfortable.”

Wonsik let out a frustrated noise, before running a hand through his hair. He leaned forward in his chair until his face was inches away.

“Meet me at the café. I want to talk to you. You’re still my friend, dude.”

He didn’t want to go, but at the same time, he wanted to get this over with once and for all. 

“Fine, I’ll meet you there after school.”

Wonsik smiled at him, a look of relief on his face before getting up and going back to his cronies. He turned back to his book, doing his best to ignore the dread that pooled in his stomach.

After school they met up at the café. He was there first, like usual. Instead of focusing on his homework like he normally would, he stared out the window, sipping on his hot chocolate when he remembered it was there. His boyfriend hadn’t been overly thrilled that he was meeting Wonsik without him, but he understood once the reason was explained. He didn’t tell him about his crush, but he did tell him of Wonsik’s reaction to the news of his sexuality.

When Wonsik came in and saw him, the smile that crossed his lips was surprising. He went up and got his drink before slipping into the seat across from him. 

“Thanks for showing up. I was afraid you’d be too pissed off at me and never talk to me again.”

“It’s okay, Wonsik.”

“No, it’s really not. I am really sorry about how I reacted. I mean, you’re my friend and you being gay doesn’t bother me at all. Honestly…it just shocked me and I wasn’t sure how to react. Then you flipped out on me and I thought our friendship was over. And that would have sucked because I’m glad you’re my friend.”

“I’m glad you’re my friend too. We are a pair, aren’t we? The popular kid and the gay nerdy underclassman.”

“Dude, shut up. You’re just too fucking smart for your own good, that’s all. So…we okay?”

“Yeah, we’re okay.”

“You’re not going to confess your undying love for me now, are you?”

He rolled his eyes.

“No, I’m not going to traumatize you and confess my undying love. I’d like to think I’ve got better taste than that.”

Wonsik gasped, his hand coming up to rest on his chest.

“I’m wounded! I’m a catch, thank you!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“You’re cruel. Cruel I tell you!”

He snorted and motioned at Wonsik.

“Fine, you’re a catch and any girl will be lucky to have you while all of us who bat for the other team will mourn our loss. Happy now?”

“Extremely.”

“You’re such a diva.”

“Hey, now!”

He laughed and shook his head.

“I can’t believe we went from me thinking me being gay freaked you out to you being mad I’m not crawling all over you.”

Wonsik joined in the laughter and settled back into his seat.

“You’re cute. If I swung that way, I’d be all over you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“So we’re good now?”

“Yes, we’re good.”

“Your boyfriend is cute. Looks like he really likes you.”

“I really like him, so it’s good.”

“I’m glad.”

They grinned at each other and it went back to the way it used to be. Their friendship seemed to have deepened, now that Wonsik knew who he really was, which surprised the hell out of him. Halfway through their junior year, his boyfriend broke up with him, stating that he thought they’d be better friends than lovers. At first he was devastated and spent quite a few hours crying on Wonsik’s shoulder, lamenting his life choices. 

But as time progressed, he realized his ex was right. As much as they’d cared for each other, his crush on Wonsik just would not go away, no matter how often he wished for it to. He knew that nothing would ever come of it, but no matter how much he wanted it to, it stayed around like a thorn in his side. That they had become closer and spent more time together than ever before just seemed to feed his need to torture himself.

Junior year was brutal, with exams, cram sessions that made him want to pull his hair out and a ridiculous amount of time spent over at Wonsik’s house for study dates. As much as he hated to admit it, he loved the time he got to spend with Wonsik. There were many a night he’d be over too late and they would end up falling asleep, only to wake up the next day squashed on Wonsik’s twin-sized bed, their bodies draped over each other. 

They would laugh it off and go back to studying like nothing had happened, but deep in his heart, he wished that they didn’t have to laugh it off. He may only be sixteen, but he knew what it was to yearn, to want so bad that it physically hurt. He’d memorized Wonsik’s laugh, his smell, how his eyes would crinkle up when he laughed. But he was determined to ignore his deeper feelings, his friendship with Wonsik too important. 

It all came to a head though, one too many things pushing him past his breaking point. It was the end of the year and parties were going on just about every weekend. He had been invited multiple times but had always turned down said invitations, more comfortable hanging out alone. That and he was much younger than his fellow classmates and had yet to acquire a taste for alcohol. 

But Wonsik had pressured him, telling him that it was the biggest party of the year, the last hurrah before summer, and that everyone would be there. It didn’t take much before he found himself agreeing. He didn’t know what he was getting into, but he dressed accordingly, even leaving his glasses at home and putting in the contacts his mom had finally bought him. 

When he arrived, the party was already well underway. As he made his way through the crush of people, he was greeted with smiles and bro hugs, his friendship with Wonsik making him more popular than he’d ever been before. He found Wonsik in the kitchen, a red cup in his hand and a guy he’d never seen before standing next to him.

“Dude, you’re here! Meet Taekwoon! He’s in college, but his cousin invited him and he’s here to hang out with us mere mortals.”

He nodded his hello and took the cup Wonsik handed him. He took a sip, grimacing at the taste of lukewarm beer on his tongue. Wonsik’s deep laugh made him shy and he took another sip to block it out.

“Don’t go getting drunk yet, man. The night’s just started.”

He nodded and set the cup down on the counter. He didn’t know what to do with himself, but Wonsik had turned back to Taekwoon, leaving him alone. He wandered into the living room where a group was dancing. He watched, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He was bored and kind of pissed that Wonsik was ignoring him, especially since he’d whined so much to get him to come. 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, antsy for some reason. He wanted to leave, but he’d promised to stick around. He decided to go back to the kitchen, a drink better than nothing. As he came around the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks. 

Wonsik was in Taekwoon's embrace, their bodies so closely entwined that there was no space between them. Wonsik's hands were cupping the back of Taekwoon's head, fingers running through his hair. He could see Taekwoon's tongue in Wonsik's mouth and it made him want to throw up.

“What the fuck?”

For someone who was known for being quiet, his voice was startling in its volume. The two split apart, eyes wide at the interruption. Wonsik stared at him, his eyes blown with lust.

“Uh…oh, shit.”

“Yeah, oh shit. What the hell, Wonsik? You’re gay now?”

“No! I mean…oh, shit. Dude, I’m sorry!”

He turned on his heel and stormed away, not even bothering to wipe the tears away. He was angry and so hurt. Why was Wonsik doing this now? Why was it now when he finally decided he liked men and why wasn’t it him? Why did he have to catch them kissing in the kitchen? And not just kissing, but so deeply into each other that they didn’t even hear him until he said something.

He wanted to die. Curl up in a ball and disappear. He pushed through the crowd, his goal the front door and freedom. He could hear Wonsik’s voice behind him yelling his name, but he ignored him in favor of escape. He reached the front door and pulled it open, stumbling over his feet as he ran down the stairs and out to the sidewalk.

He couldn’t even focus enough to figure out where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. As far away from Wonsik as he could. A hand on his shoulder spinning him around had him grunting.

“Dude! Stop running away from me!”

“Stop running away from you? Wonsik, are you fucking kidding me?”

“What the hell is your problem?”

He shook Wonsik’s hand off his shoulder and glared at him, tears still streaking down his cheeks.

“What is my problem? You’re seriously asking me that right now? You know what, Wonsik, fuck you.”

“Are you mad that I kissed Taekwoon?”

He rolled his eyes and lifted his hands to swipe at his cheeks.

“Am I mad that you kissed Taekwoon? I don’t even know how to dignify that with an answer. Wonsik, you freaked out when you found out I was gay! Now you’re making out with a random dude at a party and you’re wondering why I’m upset? Are you seriously that blind?”

“I’m sorry! But this kind of came out of nowhere for me too, ya know? I’ve never felt this way about someone before.”

“You just met him! Jesus, Wonsik, if you wanted to explore your sexuality, why didn’t you do it with me? Jesus Christ, I’ve liked you for the last year and a half! Why did you have to be so obtuse that you couldn't see it?”

Wonsik gaped at him.

“Yeah, now you know my big secret. I like you. I’ve liked you since I started tutoring you, but you’re blind and stupid and didn’t see it. And now, here we are.”

He ran an agitated hand his hair and looked down at his feet. 

“You’ve liked me all this time?”

“Yes! Are you seriously that blind? How could you miss it?”

He looked up to see Wonsik staring at him, his eyes dark and sad.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t see it. I’m sorry that I’ve done this to you! You’re one of my best friends and seeing you cry like this hurts me.”

"It hurts you? How the hell do you think I feel? Jesus, Wonsik!"

Wonsik stepped closer, his hand out to touch his shoulder, but he shrugged him away. 

“Why couldn’t you see me? Why couldn’t you see that I like you?”

Wonsik moved back, his hands held up looking helpless.

“I don’t know! I don’t know and I am so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Without another word, he turned and walked away, his head held up high. He could feel Wonsik watching him, his gaze like shards of glass pressing against his skin, but he didn’t turn back. He couldn’t…

 

“Yah! Kim Namjoon, what is wrong with you?”

Namjoon shook himself from his reverie, looking up to see his best friend and music partner staring down at him. He looked down at where his fingers were rubbing gentle circles over the name etched into his wrist before getting up with a smile.

“Sorry, Yoongi, I got lost in the past. What’s up?”

 

To Be Continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs*


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonsik tries to figure this whole soulmate thing out. It's not as easy as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went angsty here. Oops! But it'll get resolved! Expect fluffy and greasy by the end. *face palm*

The ride home the next morning passed by in a blur. All Wonsik could see was the name on his wrist. He ran his fingers over the script emblazoned there, wishing he could rub it off like ink. Kim Namjoon…the name seemed like it was mocking him, the black so dark against his skin.

He got home and took a shower, scrubbing over his wrist until the skin was raw and painful. As he dried himself off, he did his best to ignore it, wishing he could go back to the night before and do things differently. He never would have gotten tipsy and he never would have gone home with the handsome stranger.

The worst part was knowing that sex with Namjoon the night before had been the best sex he’d ever had. He’d been wrecked, his body completely at Namjoon’s mercy. He couldn’t even say it was a mistake since it had been so intense. 

But now, here he was, wondering what to do next. Should he find Namjoon? Ask for forgiveness for being a clueless dick all those years ago? Ignore it and see what happened? He felt lost and he did not like that sensation at all. He wished it was all a bad nightmare he would just wake up from. 

Walking into work, he was immediately accosted by Sanghyuk who dragged him over to his station and shoved him into his chair.

“All right, where did you disappear to last night?”

He tried to push Sanghyuk away, but he was tenacious like a pitbull and finally got Wonsik pinned to his chair, hands on his shoulders. Wonsik shook his head.

“Does it matter?”

“You left your favorite leather jacket behind. Taek had to rescue it and take it home so it wouldn’t get lost. Now…spill!”

“I don’t want to.”

Sanghyuk’s eyebrow cocked up and he smirked.

“You don’t want to or you’re embarrassed? Oh! Did you have really bad sex? Is that why you’re turning every shade of red?”

Wonsik finally pushed Sanghyuk’s hands off his shoulders and shoved him away.

“No, I didn’t have bad sex. Jesus, Sanghyuk, mind your own business!”

“It’s not every day you disappear. Come on, man! Appease my curiosity!”

“Sanghyuk, leave Wonsik alone.”

Taekwoon tossed Wonsik’s leather jacket on his lap and pulled the youngest away, pushing him towards the piercing station. Wonsik let out a deep sigh and stood up, getting ready for the day. He didn’t want to be there, but it was his job and he’d do it.

But halfway through the day, even Taekwoon had lost his patience. Wonsik was sitting at his station, staring blankly into space like he’d been doing all day between clients. Taekwoon stalked over and smacked him lightly on the shoulder, startling him out of his daze.

“All right, enough is enough. What the hell is your problem?”

Wonsik bit his lip as he looked down to where his fingers played with the leather cuff he’d slipped on that morning. Making his mind up, he stood up and dragged Taekwoon back to the break room, slamming the door shut. He pulled off the cuff and held his wrist up for Taekwoon to see.

“Oh…shit.”

“Yeah, that was my reaction this morning when I woke up and saw it.”

“Kim Namjoon…Jesus.”

“So now you understand why I’ve been spacing out all day.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Ignore it and pretend it didn’t happen?”

“Wonsik, you can’t do that. I’m sure he’s reeling just like you are. You need to find him and talk it out.”

“I don’t want to.”

Wonsik could have smacked himself when he felt his lower lip jutting out in a pout. He was acting like a child and he knew it, but he honestly didn’t know if he could face Namjoon again. They’d been friends once; best friends even. Knowing that Namjoon had liked him more than a friend had terrified him back then and he’d reacted like a child, scaring him off. Now, as a grown ass man, he was still acting like a child and it pissed him off. 

“Kim Wonsik, grow up!”

He glared at Taekwoon, knowing he was right.

“I don’t know what to say to him, Taek!”

“Apologize for being an ass all those years ago and move on from there. It’s not hard, Wonsik.”

“Why are you always right?”

Taekwoon smirked and rolled his eyes.

“Experience.”

“Or a know-it-all?”

“Ha! No, from dealing with your dumb ass all these years.”

“Hey, now!”

Taekwoon snorted and motioned at Wonsik’s wrist.

“So, are you going to man up and find him?”

“Not like I have a choice, really.”

“You do, but if you did make that choice, you’d be a bigger idiot than I give you credit for.”

“Dude, shut up! I’ve grown up a lot since we dated, you know. I’m not a stupid fucking teenager anymore, thank you.”

“I know. I’m proud of you, Wonsik. You’re doing the right thing.”

Wonsik heaved a huge sigh, the anxiousness he’d been feeling seeming to finally disappear. 

“So, how do I find him?”

“No clues from your encounter with him?”

“I was tipsy and horny as hell. I wasn’t paying attention to anything but his cock, if I’m being honest.”

The look Taekwoon shot him made him squirm.

“TMI, man, TMI.”

“You asked.”

“Not for that. I don’t need to know that, Wonsik.”

“Yeah, well, I was needy, okay? I hadn’t had sex in three months and that club was not good for me.”

“You sure about that? Seemed like it provided everything you needed.”

“If I’m being honest that’s what Namjoon did, Taek. It’s like he knew my body better than I do. He completely wrecked me and maybe that’s why I’m scared to face him again.”

“No, that’s why you need to find him. If he wrecked you, that means there’s something there   
already. Don’t be stupid and run away from what Fate wants for you, Wonsik. Embrace it. Embrace him. Otherwise you’ll hate yourself forever.”

“Is that how you feel?”

Taekwoon bit his lip, looking down at his wrist. Even after all these years you could still see the letters of his soulmate’s name etched into his skin. The black rose he had tattooed around it in memoriam.

“If I hadn’t pushed him away, he wouldn’t have died. I live with the guilt every single fucking day, Wonsik and I don’t want you to feel like that…ever. It rips your heart out and every day that passes makes you feel like shit for living when the one you were meant to be with is dead. Knowing you’ll never have that back is hell. I wouldn’t wish that on my worst enemy.”

Wonsik reached out and grasped Taekwoon’s shoulders, pulling him close in a tight hug. He’d been there, had seen how happy Taekwoon was when he met Seunghyun and had seen how it all fell apart. He’d seen the aftermath when Taekwoon had gotten news of Seunghyun’s death and how he had never been the same. It hurt him and made him wish with all his heart that it had never happened. Fate was a fickle bitch and would either give you pure happiness or absolute heartbreak. There was no in between.

Taekwoon wrapped his arms around Wonsik’s waist and held tight. Even though it had been seven years since Seunghyun’s death, it still seemed like yesterday. Wonsik knew Taekwoon still grieved and probably would until the day he died. He just hadn’t realized how much it still ate at him. Feeling the way his body shook as he buried his face in Wonsik’s shoulder made his heart ache. He hated the fact that his best friend still hurt so much. Knowing his soulmate was gone and would never be coming back had to have killed something inside of him. And Wonsik wished with everything in him that he could do something for him.

“Taekwoon, I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you too.”

Wonsik pressed a kiss to the side of Taekwoon’s head and ran a soothing hand over his back. They stood like that, the only thing pulling them apart was Sanghyuk’s voice screaming for them from the front. They pulled apart and Wonsik looked away as Taekwoon ran a shaking hand over his face, wiping away the tears that tracked down his cheeks. 

“Thank you, Wonsik.”

Wonsik shook his head, a bittersweet smile coming to his lips.

“I should be saying thank you, Taekwoon. You’ve always been there for me, even when I’m being a complete and total dumbass.”

“You’ve been there for me too.”

“I hope you can find your happy again someday, Taekwoon. If anyone deserves it, you do.”

“The only way that would happen is if Seunghyun came back, Wonsik, and we know that will never happen. But, I’m content with my life.”

Wonsik shot his best friend a look, the skepticism clear. Taekwoon chuckled softly.

“I am! My life isn’t perfect, but I have you and Sanghyuk. I have this job. Life may not be all sunshine and light, but I AM content.”

“And that’s really all you can ask for, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes, yeah.”

They smiled at each other and had just turned to leave the break room when the door swung open with a bang against the wall, Sanghyuk standing there, arms akimbo as he glared at them.

“I don’t care what’s going on back here, but you left me alone and we’re getting slammed. Get your asses out here!”

The two men saluted and hurried out front, greeted by the sight of ten different customers. They exchanged glances and got to work.

**

The search for Kim Namjoon wasn’t as difficult as Wonsik had predicted. He had the basic facts such as birthday and previous schooling. He put his limited internet skills to work and within an hour or so, he was looking at Namjoon’s profile on Facebook of all things. 

‘Kim Namjoon-29, producer, composer, lyricist, entrepreneur.’

There was a black and white picture of him, a microphone in one hand and a beanie pulled down low over his brow. Wonsik stared at the picture, seeing the passion Namjoon had for his work. He felt a sense of pride for his one-time friend, seeing that he’d used his smarts to make something of himself. There was a list of songs he’d produced, composed or written lyrics for and Wonsik wanted to smack himself when he recognized ninety percent of them. Namjoon had always been around him, he’d just been too dense to see it.

He hovered the mouse over the “Add Friend Request” for the longest time, his lip between his teeth as he contemplated hitting send. He felt weird having to friend request his soulmate. It was like he was back in high school all over again as he finally clicked send and then closed his laptop in reaction to the rush of adrenaline shooting through his body. He’d done it and now he had to wait to see what Namjoon’s reaction would be. 

He began to pace, his fingers twisting as he walked the width of his living room too many times to count. When he psyched himself up enough, he went back to where his laptop sat and lifted the lid. When he saw the notification waiting for him, he gulped before clicking on it.

‘Kim Namjoon has accepted your request. You are now friends.’

“Oh, God!”

He blew out a deep breath and had to wave a hand in front of his face. He was flushed and nervous. He also kind of wanted to throw up. He pushed away from his laptop and went into the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Grabbing a towel, he buried his face in it, wishing he could wipe away the nerves that shook him. He’d taken that first step by finding Namjoon. 

His laptop chimed advising him of a new notification and he went back to it, his fingers trembling as he clicked on the notification.

‘Hey, man, I’m sorry I took off so abruptly this morning. Meet me for coffee?’

The message from Namjoon seemed to be mocking him as he stared down at it. What should he do? Be as casual as Namjoon seemed to be and act like nothing happened? Freak out like he really wanted to and ignore it? Before he could overthink it, he clicked the respond button and typed out a quick message.

‘Yeah, that’s good. Any suggestions on where?’

The response was almost immediate making him wonder if Namjoon was camped in front of his computer too.

‘Dope Brew in twenty?’

‘I’ll see you there.’

He logged out and hurried to dress into something less tattoo artist and a bit more appropriate for a first time conversation with his soulmate: jeans with no holes and a shirt with sleeves. He pushed his hair off his face and slid on a pair of sunglasses before jogging out of his apartment. Dope Brew wasn’t very far from his apartment and when he arrived, Namjoon was already there, a steaming mug on the table in front of him. Wonsik went up to the barista and ordered a straight Americano, needing caffeine to psych himself up to the conversation he knew was coming. 

He took his mug and walked over to where Namjoon sat, sitting down on the seat across from him. Pushing his sunglasses to rest on top of his head, he took a sip and cleared his throat nervously, running his finger around the rim of his mug as the silence dragged on. He finally couldn’t handle the silence anymore and looked up, making eye contact with Namjoon.

“You’re making me nervous.”

Namjoon snorted softly and his eyebrow cocked up as he took a sip of his own drink.

“I make you nervous? Didn’t we already have this conversation?”

“There are different types of nervous, thank you.”

Namjoon chuckled and set his mug down with a soft click on the table. He clasped his fingers, resting his hands on the table as he stared at Wonsik. It took every bit of willpower Wonsik had not to fidget under that intense stare and he settled for staring at Namjoon’s collar.

“So imagine my surprise when I woke up this morning to find your name on my wrist. It’s been thirteen years since the last time we spoke and I wake up from intense fucking to find the guy who broke my fucking heart’s name on my wrist. Care to explain to me why you decided to go home with me last night?”

Wonsik blinked, shocked at how direct Namjoon was being. Where had the quiet, shy nerdy kid gone? Who was this direct, confident, ridiculously hot man? He felt blindsided and it took a second for his brain to come up with a response.

“Uh…I didn’t know it was you. Obviously, since I asked you for your fucking name, more than once if I recall. What’s your excuse?”

“I knew it was you, Wonsik.”

His mouth dropped open as he gaped at Namjoon, those words taking him aback.

“You knew it was me? All along?”

“Yeah.”

“So this was a revenge fuck for you?”

Namjoon let out a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair; the first gesture he’d made that didn’t have confidence behind it.

“I don’t do revenge fucks. But I saw you last night. I recognized you. And…I wanted to see you again. Maybe say hi. It’s been thirteen years, but you were my best friend back then, even though you were a dick. I didn’t know it would go that route. I swear.”

“You groped me on the dance floor, Namjoon. It’s kind of hard for me not to believe you didn’t plan this out.”

“I didn’t, Wonsik. But…,” he heaved out another sigh and shook his head. “Fuck it, you’re too fucking hot for your own good, all right? You got up all in my space and I couldn’t resist. So, yeah, I groped your ass, but you were just…right there.”

Wonsik snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“You’re an asshole, Namjoon.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Wonsik shook his head and pushed his mug away, not wanting to listen to this bullshit anymore. He was tired and just wanted to go home. He pushed to his feet, shoving his sunglasses back on and made to leave. The scrape of a chair over tile and a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see Namjoon standing, a look of panic on his face.

“Don’t leave, Wonsik. Please. We need to talk about this.”

“I didn’t choose to make you my soulmate, Namjoon. I may have been a dick all those years ago, but you disappeared that night and I never saw you again. I never got the chance to apologize and now here we are, thirteen years too late. You wrecked me last night…and I don’t know if I can forgive you for that.”

With that, he shrugged Namjoon’s hand off his shoulder and hurried out of the café, doing his best to bite back the tears he could feel clogging his throat. This wasn’t how he’d wanted this to go. He had looked for Namjoon all those years ago, wanting to apologize for the way their friendship ended. But it had been like Namjoon had disappeared off the face of the earth. He’d given up and turned his attention on Taekwoon. 

Now, knowing what their history could have been like, it hurt. Knowing that only months later Namjoon’s name would have shown up on his wrist if they had still been talking made him think about all the years wasted. He was thankful for his sunglasses as he stumbled home, his thoughts not on his surroundings, but stuck in the past. 

Once home he tumbled into bed and pulled his covers up over his head, wishing he could just hide. God, this sucked so much. Knowing that Namjoon had recognized him last night made him cringe. That he’d been that gone not to recognize Namjoon who hadn’t changed much made it even worse. Why was this happening to him? What had he done to deserve this kind of hell?

He called in sick to work the next day. Sanghyuk took the call and bitched him out, but he hung up before it went too far. He curled up in bed, not wanting to face the day. He was so tired. He felt like he was on an emotional rollercoaster that he would never get off and it exhausted him. He just wanted to go back to the way life was before all of this happened. 

Wallowing lasted until after midnight when a heavy knock was heard at his door. He ignored it the best he could, but he recognized it and knew Taekwoon wouldn’t stop until he opened the door. Stumbling to his feet, he made his way to the front door and pulled it open, barely avoiding Taekwoon’s fist as he went to knock again. Taekwoon opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. 

“What?”

“You look like shit.”

Wonsik growled, before heading back into his bedroom. He curled back up on his bed and pulled his covers up. He could hear Taekwoon swear under his breath before his footsteps came into the bedroom. The bed dipped under Taekwoon’s added weight and Wonsik shifted away, rolling over so his back faced him. 

“What happened? You’re acting like a high school girl whose crush broke your heart.”

“I followed your advice. Tracked Namjoon down and met him for coffee. It went about as good as could be expected.”

“So you basically talked in circles and ended up getting your feelings hurt. Jesus, Wonsik, you’re so predictable.”

He rolled over and sat up, pushing his hair away from his face as he glared at Taekwoon.

“Excuse you, asshole. He knew who I was.”

Taekwoon’s eyes widened in shock as he stared at him, his mouth open.

“Yeah, so now maybe it makes sense why I’m acting like a hormonal teenager. He fucking knew, Taek. I don’t know if I can forgive him for that.”

“Jesus, Wonsik. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, Taekwoon. I’m just a fucking moron who let someone take me home. Damn it all to hell and back!”

He smacked his hand on the mattress for emphasis, but all it did was give him a sore hand. He massaged it with the other while leaning against the headboard, his gaze on the ceiling. Taekwoon let out a sigh and shifted on the bed until they were sitting side by side. Wonsik leaned his head on Taekwoon’s shoulder, needing the comfort only his best friend could give him. 

“What am I going to do, Taekwoon?”

Taekwoon wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer, his hand coming up to cup the back of his head. His fingers threaded through his hair, relaxing him.

“I don’t know, Wonsik. It’s my fault for telling you to find him.”

Wonsik shook his head.

“No, you were right. I needed to confront him. Confront this. I just can’t believe he knew and let it go that far. I didn’t think he had it in him to be that heartless.”

“Did he give you an explanation?”

“He told me he just planned on saying something to me, but that I was too hot. Basically, utter bullshit.”

“Wonsik, the boy was in love with you all those years ago. You dance up on him at a club, he’s not going to ignore that.”

“He groped me first!”

Taekwoon pulled away to give him a look. Wonsik rolled his eyes and let out a huffy sigh.

“Fine, you’re right. But I swear, I didn’t recognize him! I was too far gone and all I wanted was to lose myself. And I did, in more ways than one.”

“Do you regret the fact that he’s your soulmate?”

“I don’t know,” Wonsik said, leaning back into Taekwoon’s embrace again, wishing he could just disappear. 

“If he tries to communicate with you again, will you talk to him?”

Wonsik shrugged.

“I don’t know. I really don’t. I’ve gone through so many emotions these last few days that it feels like my head is spinning. I’ve been knocked off my axis and am spinning out of control! I’m scared shitless to be completely honest.”

Taekwoon squeezed his shoulders tight.

“I understand, Wonsik. I think you need to talk to him if he reaches out to you. There are too many things left unresolved and it’s going to drive you crazy if you don’t fix it.”

“I know. I just…I don’t want to. I know I sound like I’m whining, but I don’t. I feel like we’re just going to keep going in circles until one of us gets dizzy and falls down. And I don’t want to be on this ride anymore.”

“But you will talk to him if he reaches out to you?”

“Yeah, because you’re right. If I don’t, it’ll drive me crazy and I can’t deal with that. I just wish all of this was over and done with, you know?”

“I know. You’re doing the right thing, Wonsik.”

“I know and it sucks.”

Taekwoon snorted and smacked him lightly on the back of the head. Wonsik sat up fully and ran a hand through his hair.

“I feel like I’m a broken record, but thank you, Taekwoon. You’re my voice of reason, as per usual.”

“I’ve known you for a long time, Wonsik. I know your quirks and your stupidity level. If I didn’t pressure you talk to him, you’d sulk until we all hated you.”

Wonsik snorted before reaching over to punch him lightly in the thigh.

“You suck.”

Taekwoon chuckled and sat up as well; shifting so his feet were flat on the floor.

“You good now?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’ll see you at work.”

“You’d better. Sanghyuk spent the entire day bitching about slacking employees and I wanted to muzzle him, except the little shit would probably like that.”

Wonsik burst into laughter at that, because sadly it was true. Sanghyuk was a little freak and didn’t hide that fact. There was a reason all three of them had dick piercings and it all had to do with too much tequila and a bet. Not that he was complaining. He liked his dick piercing. It was cute.

“You want food?”

“I’m going home. I’m tired and my sister called me this morning to tell me I was neglecting my uncle duties. So I’m going home this weekend.”

“Oh! That’s good!”

“I’m excited to see the kids. I miss them.”

“I’m sure they miss Uncle Taek too. I’m going to make some ramen and then go to bed.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Wonsik nodded and got up to walk Taekwoon to the front door. They hugged and he shut the door, locking it behind Taekwoon. He felt lighter now, less ready to kill. He was still pissed off with Namjoon and with Fate, but if Namjoon reached out to him, he would talk to him. Either that or punch him in the face.

 

**

A week later found Wonsik leaning over the tracing table working on an intricate tribal design. Slipknot pounded from the speakers at a deafening level, allowing him to zone out on his work. He was alone, Taekwoon and Sanghyuk on a food run. He was hungry and wished they’d get back soon, but he was almost done with the piece and knew his client would be happy. 

“Excuse me!”

He glanced up to see a man staring down at him.

“Can I help you?”

“I called in for an appointment last week?”

“Your name?”

“Min Yoongi. I have an appointment with Jung Taekwoon.”

“Oh, yeah. He’s on a lunch run but should be back soon. You can take a seat over there, if you’d like. Have you decided on a design?”

Yoongi nodded and reached into the satchel he had slung over his shoulder, pulling out a folder. 

“Good. Give it to Taekwoon when he gets in.”

Yoongi nodded and headed over to the reception area. Wonsik turned back to his work, focusing on his task again. Sanghyuk and Taekwoon came in shortly thereafter, brandishing bags of food. Wonsik got up and went to turn down the stereo before grabbing the bag Taekwoon handed him.

“Your client is here.”

Taekwoon glanced over his shoulder at Yoongi and nodded. 

“All right.”

He shoved a fry in his mouth before wiping his greasy hands on his thighs, before he walked over to the reception area. Wonsik took a bite of his burger and let out a sigh of contentment. 

“This is sin.”

Sanghyuk snorted and waved a fry at him.

“The way you’re eating that is a sin. You don’t just shove it in your face. You’re supposed to savor it.”

“I’m hungry!”

“You’re a pig.”

“Fuck you!”

Sanghyuk grinned and promptly shoved three fries in his mouth. Wonsik rolled his eyes and continued to eat his burger as Sanghyuk began chattering about a client. Wonsik zoned him out like he usually did, enjoying his food and the moment of normality before his day would pick up again. He glanced over at Taekwoon and saw him squatting down beside Yoongi as Yoongi showed him the folder. He wondered what was going on, the expression on Taekwoon’s face nothing he’d ever seen before. Before he could think about it for too long, the door bell chimed as someone came in. He set his burger aside and stood up, mourning the loss of his food.

The day passed by quickly, a constant stream of customers making the day pass by in a blur. When the last customer left and he could lock the door, he collapsed in his chair and let out a gusty sigh. Taekwoon sat stretched out in his chair, arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. Wonsik thought he was asleep, but he opened his eyes and glanced over at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Glad the day’s over.”

“Mm…”

Wonsik reached over to pick up his water bottle and twisted off the top before taking a sip.

“Hey, Taek?”

“Yeah?”

"What was going on with that one customer?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seemed really zoned out when you were talking to him during your consultation. Was he creepy or something?"

Taekwoon shook his head.

"No, it was nothing. Don't worry about it."

Wonsik set the water bottle down and got up to start cleaning up. He finally had a legitimate day off the next day and wanted it to start as quickly as possible. He finished up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He stopped at the front door to glance back at Taekwoon who was still stretched out on his chair, his eyes closed again.

"Taek?"

"Hmm?"

"Time to go home, man."

"I'll leave here in a minute. Go ahead and go home. I'll see you on Friday."

Wonsik waited another minute before turning on his heel and leaving. As he was walking to his Harley, he heard a noise behind him and turned. Namjoon stepped out of the shadows, his hands jammed in the pocket of his jeans.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting out here for you."

"For how long? Why didn't you just come in like a normal person instead of skulking out here in the shadows like a weirdo?"

Namjoon chuckled softly and shrugged.

"I didn't want an audience."

"For what?"

"For this."

With a deep breath he pulled his hands out of his jeans and knelt down on the ground at Wonsik's feet. 

"Uh...dude, what the hell?"

"My friend told me I was a dick and needed to grovel. So yeah, that's me. Groveling."

Wonsik rolled his eyes and reached out to pull him to his feet.

"Stop being so stupid and just spit out what you wanted to say."

"Fine...fine. You were right. I was a dick. I should have told you who I was that night when I realized that you were tipsy. And maybe in the back of my head it started out as a revenge fuck because of how we ended. But, I swear, Wonsik, I did not plan on things going that far that night. When I saw you leaning against the bar, I thought "Here's my chance! I can go talk to him like an adult!" But then when you went out on the dance floor and I could see that you weren't there just to dance, I had to take my chance! I had to know how you tasted, how you felt in my arms! And that might make me a complete bastard, but it's the truth!"

Wonsik scrubbed a hand over his face, the exhaustion from the day hitting him hard. A midnight apology from Namjoon was not what he'd been expecting. He could hear the sincerity in Namjoon's voice and could hear the remorse. As angry as he was, he wasn't completely heartless. 

"Namjoon, I forgive you. Look, I know what I did to you all those years ago with Taekwoon wasn't the best, but I promise you, I did look for you. I spent that entire night after you left feeling like shit because I wanted to apologize. And then you completely disappeared and I...moved on. I missed your friendship, but I was young and stupid. I just wish we could have met again under better circumstances."

"Do you regret the night you spent with me?"

"Do you?"

"No...never! You told me I wrecked you, but Wonsik, you wrecked me too! When I woke up the next morning and saw your name on my wrist, it shocked the hell out of me. Thirteen years ago I loved you, but after I confessed and ran home, I realized that it wasn't enough. I ran away. I went to school in New Zealand and traveled. I needed to figure out who I was."

"I get that. I do. I needed to figure out who I was too. We were kids back then. I don't regret that night I spent with you either. I just wish it had been under better circumstances."

Namjoon stepped forward then, his hand coming up to cup Wonsik's face. Wonsik tried not to react, but couldn't help but lean into the warm palm.

"Will you give me another chance? Allow me to redeem myself? To show you the man I am today?"

"Are you going to woo me, Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon chuckled, brushing his thumb over Wonsik's cheek.

"I'm gonna woo the hell out of you, Kim Wonsik."

"Then yeah, do your worst."

"What about my best?"

Wonsik rolled his eyes.

"You're so greasy."

The smile he remembered, those ridiculously deep dimples popping up spread across Namjoon's face.

"You like my greasy."

"I don't know yet. You're gonna have to woo me so hard."

"It'll be my pleasure."

 

*To Be Continued*


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Wonsik's journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had so much fun writing this series. You have no idea. I'll be posting the next couple here in a minute. I'm hoping you'll enjoy this thing I've come up with!

10 Ways to Woo Kim Wonsik-

A Comprehensive list by Kim Namjoon:

1\. Send him a text every night before bed and every morning when I wake up.  
2\. Send him flowers  
3\. Um…I have no idea.

Namjoon stared down at the piece of paper in front of him, pen tapping a rapid beat on his desk. He’d started the list eight hours ago after saying goodbye to Wonsik in the alleyway and this was as far as he’d gotten. Out of a list of ten, he’d come up with two and they were about as cliché as they came. 

He tossed the pen onto the desk and sat back in his chair, pushing a hand through his hair. He was an epic failure at this wooing business. What the hell had he been thinking? Telling Wonsik he’d woo him of all things. With his IQ and his massive vocabulary, that was the one word that had popped out. He wanted to face palm himself just on that alone.

“You look like shit.”

He glanced up to see Yoongi leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Thanks, dude.”

“Have you been here all night?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Namjoon pushed his chair away from his desk and turned around to face Yoongi.

“I took your advice and talked to Wonsik. I apologized like the grown up that I am.”

“And?”

“I might have said something about wooing him.”

The snort that Yoongi let out was loud, but the guffaw that left him after that was even louder. He straighthirteened and ran a hand over his face, trying to get his laughter under control.

“You promised to woo. You’re fucking kidding me.”

Namjoon shook his head.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?”

“When I told you to apologize, that didn’t mean you were supposed to make an ass of yourself. Jesus, Namjoon.”

Namjoon pushed to his feet and began to pace, his hands running incessantly through his hair.

“I don’t know what to do, Yoongi. I don’t know how to woo, damn it. I’m the king of casual hookups. I don’t do…this.”

Yoongi snorted again and walked up to him, his hands on his arms stopping him in his tracks.

“You can do emotions, Namjoon. Jesus, you’ve been in love with Wonsik all these years, I’m sure you’ll be fine. Just stop thinking with that massive brain of yours and think with something smaller.”

“My dick?”

Yoongi reached up and flicked him hard on the forehead. He winced and lifted a hand to rub the throbbing spot.

“Your dick got you into this predicament, dumbass.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

He flopped back down in his chair and spun it around a few times, wishing he could just fast forward to a time when he’d have Wonsik by his side and didn’t have to go through all of this bullshit.

“So what do I do?”

“I don’t know. Flash the dimples? Brag about your intense tongue game?”

“How did you woo Jimin, Yoongi?”

“I didn’t have to…ugh…woo Jimin. We just clicked.”

“But you’re an asshole and he’s like the sweetest fluff ball in history. You couldn’t have just “clicked.””

Yoongi held up his hand, his fingers curved in threat.

“Do you want me to flick you again?”

“No, that shit hurts.”

“Then shut up. Jimin and I clicked. That’s all you need to know.”

“So you just figured out you were soulmates and that was that? Why can’t I have it that easy?”

Yoongi shook his head and leaned against the desk.

“It wasn’t that easy, Namjoon. We’ve been together for five years. We fight. We get pissed off at each other. But I love him. He loves me. That’s all that matters.”

“You’re not helping me, Yoongi.”

“What do you want me to say? I don’t do this romance bullshit. You know that.”

“I don’t know how Jimin puts up with you.”

“I don’t either. Just…I don’t know. Take him out for coffee. Take him to the movies. Talk. You’re good at that sort of thing. Find out who he is now, not who he was. Figure out what he likes and just go from there.”

Namjoon turned back to face the piece of paper on the desk, his finger tapping on his lower lip.

“You might be onto something.”

“You’re still an idiot.”

“I love you, too.”

Yoongi left the office after a somewhat affectionate smack to the back of the head. Namjoon picked up his pen and bent over the paper, his list filling up quickly. That night he texted Wonsik and asked him to meet up the next morning. He was going to take Yoongi’s advice and see if it worked. He was completely out of his element in this wooing business and hoped that keeping it simple would please Wonsik. 

The next morning he got to Dope Brew early with the inthirteention of working on a new song before Wonsik met him for brunch. Yoongi’s soulmate Jimin smiled at him from the other side of the counter when he walked in.

“How is it that this is the first time I’ve seen you here in weeks, Namjoon? You avoiding me?”

Namjoon snorted and shook his head.

“No, just got busy.”

“Mmm…I heard. Yoongi told me you’re trying to woo your soulmate. That’s cute.”

“Shut up, Jimin.”

“No, I’m serious! It’s adorable! Kim Namjoon is trying to be romantic. The mind boggles.”

“I need to tell Yoongi to keep his mouth shut.”

Jimin snorted as he handed over Namjoon’s coffee.

“That won’t work. I’ll just bug him until he spits it out. He keeps no secrets from me.”

“I know.”

Namjoon took a sip of his coffee before taking a deep breath and asking Jimin what he’d asked Yoongi the day before.

“How do you do it? How do you put up with Yoongi? He wouldn’t answer me when I asked him yesterday.”

Jimin smiled, his cheeks blushing slightly.

“It’s not always easy, Namjoon. Yoongi and I are like opposite sides of a coin, but we fit. I love him, he loves me and we work with each other to make each other happy. I don’t know how else to describe it.”

“You’re lucky that you don’t have to figure this stuff out.”

“We went through our fair share of drama when we met, you know. It isn’t all sunshine and light. Some days I want to smack Yoongi upside the head for being so obtuse, but at the same time I wouldn’t give him up even if I had to.”

“Do you think I’m crazy for trying to woo Wonsik?”

Jimin grinned and shook his head.

“I think it’s cute. That you’re willing to do something out of character to make your soulmate happy…you’re growing up, Namjoon. It makes me happy to see.”

“You do realize I’m older than you.”

Jimin snorted and shooed him away.

“Go, sit down. I can’t wait to see this soulmate of yours.”

“He’s hot.”

“I hate you.”

Namjoon snorted and went to go sit at his favorite table. He watched as Jimin puttered around the café, humming softly under his breath. He had always been curious about the relationship between his caustic best friend and his soulmate. Yoongi was pragmatic to a fault and Jimin was so sweet sometimes it could be nauseating, but he saw the way they were together. They had just the right balance in their dynamic to make it work. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want that with Wonsik. 

He was bent over his laptop, his fingers typing as lyrics flowed from him when he sensed someone standing next to him. He jerked, his fingers sliding over the keyboard, leaving a weird mix of letters that made no sense as he looked up to see Wonsik smiling down at him. 

“Hello.”

“Hi! Sorry, let me save this real quick.”

He erased the gibberish and saved his work before closing his laptop and pushing it aside. Wonsik smiled as he slid into the seat across from him and took of his sunglasses, setting them on the table next to him. 

“You look good.”

Wonsik grinned and shook his head.

“I probably look tired, but thank you. I closed last night.”

“Why didn’t you say so? We could have met for lunch instead.”

“It’s all right. I was glad to get your text. And I don’t think I’ve ever had brunch before, so this will be an experience.”

Namjoon chuckled.

“It’s food, Wonsik. It’s not all that exciting.”

“It’s food, which is always exciting.”

They grinned at each other before Namjoon stood up.

“Want me to order or do you want to come up with me?”

“Go ahead and order. Surprise me.”

“I could get something you don’t like.”

“As long as it’s not caviar or escargot, I think we’re good.”

“Um, ew.”

“Exactly.”

Namjoon laughed again as he walked up to the counter. Jimin was practically bouncing out of his skin as he skipped over to help.

“He’s cute!”

“I know.”

“No, I mean he is cute! Like, super cute. Lucky Namjoonie.”

“Could you say that any louder? Jesus, Jimin.”

Jimin leaned over and beckoned for him to do the same.

“If you screw this up I will never forgive you, Kim Namjoon. He’s cute and he is here. Make him happy.”

Namjoon sighed.

“I’m trying, Jimin. I have no idea what I’m doing, but I’m trying.”

“Just treat him with respect. Ask him what he likes to do. Find out who he is. Everything will fall into place from there.”

“You sure you don’t share a brain with Yoongi? He told me the exact same thing yesterday.”

“My man’s smart.”

“Just…bring us some food, huh? Just no caviar or escargot.”

Jimin snorted.

“This is a coffee shop, Namjoon. I’ll bring you some sandwiches.”

Namjoon straightened up with a nod before walking back to the table. He slid back into his seat and smiled at Wonsik.

“He’s bringing us sandwiches.”

“Looks like you know him pretty well?”

Namjoon chuckled as he pushed a hand through his hair.

“You could say that. He’s my best friend’s soulmate.”

“Oh! Nice!”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy. He owns this place with a friend of his. That’s why this place is my favorite place to come.”

“That and you probably get free food?”

“Like I said, my favorite place to come.”

Wonsik laughed and shook his head.

“Hey, free food is a good thing. Lucky you.”

“Yeah, I am.”

They lapsed into silence as Jimin brought over the sandwiches and refilled their drinks before waltzing away with a cheeky wink. Namjoon rolled his eyes before picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. 

“I see why you love this place. The food is delicious.”

“Mm…”

He took a look at Wonsik and saw him chewing his sandwich, a slight smile on his face. He was happy Wonsik liked the place since it was basically his home away from home. He glanced over at Jimin and saw him motioning with his hand towards Wonsik while mouthing at him. He chose to ignore the words he couldn’t understand and rolled his eyes. Jimin scrunched up his nose and shook his head. 

“So, um, tell me about yourself.”

Wonsik choked on his sandwich and reached for his drink. After a quick sip and a light smack to his chest he glanced at Namjoon with a quizzical frown.

“Tell you about myself? Is this a new way of wooing that I’m unaware of?”

Namjoon shook his head and made a dismissive motion with his hand.

“Sorry, I’m just…I’m trying to get to know you and obviously failing miserably. I’m not so good at this sort of thing.”

Wonsik smiled, his eyes creasing with it. 

“Namjoon, don’t stress so much. You don’t have to be something you’re not to impress me. I hope you know that.”

“I know. I just…I don’t want you to see the awkward kid I was, you know? I want you to see who I am now.”

“You don’t have to worry. I’m very aware of the man you are now.”

He looked down at his empty plate, his fingers tapping a nervous rhythm on the table. He looked up when he saw Wonsik’s fingers reach across the table and brush against his hand.

“Go for a walk with me?”

He nodded and gathered up their empty plates and glasses, taking them up to the counter. Jimin took them and looked over his shoulder at Wonsik.

“You need to relax, Namjoon. You’re stressing me out and I can’t even hear what you’re saying.”

“I know. We’re going for a walk.”

“Hold his hand. He’ll think you’re cute.”

“Or a creep.”

“He’ll think you’re cute. Stop being so pessimistic.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jimin shooed him away and he walked back to the table. Wonsik slid his sunglasses on and smiled at him.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah. Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

“Not really. I just thought a walk would do us good.”

“All right.”

He waited while Wonsik checked his pockets before following behind as Wonsik led the way outside. It was a brisk, cool day, a light breeze pushing Wonsik’s hair into his face. Namjoon had to bite back his natural response, which was to run his hand through that lock of hair. But they hadn’t progressed that far. He didn’t want to do something that would look awkward. Instead, he fell into step beside Wonsik as he meandered down the street.

At first they walked in silence, their shoulders brushing. The street was relatively quiet, most people at work. The only other people on the street were young mothers with their children and a few random young people who looked too young to not be at school. Namjoon wasn’t really paying much attention to their surroundings until Wonsik came to a stop and turned to face him. 

“Bring back memories?”

He shook of his malaise and looked around. Realizing where they were he had to fight the smile that wanted to cross his lips. 

“I can’t believe you took me from one coffee shop to another.”

“Hey, I wasn’t planning on it. My feet just kind of led me here.”

Namjoon turned his head and looked at the empty storefront where “The Right Stuff” used to be housed. The nostalgia that struck him surprised him. How many hours had he spent there as a teenager, studying and worrying about his grades? The hours he’d spent tutoring Wonsik until they’d become friends. That he’d almost forgotten the place seemed like a sacrilege. 

“How long has it been closed down?”

“I have no idea. This is the first time I’ve been by here in…what…six years? I don’t even know why I decided to walk by here just now. Maybe memories?”

“Did you ever wonder how we became friends? I mean, I know I tutored you and all, but sometimes I think back to what I was like then. I was such a nerdy little shit, it makes me wonder what you saw in me.”

Wonsik snickered and reached out to smack him lightly on the arm.

“You were a nerdy little shit, but you were still cool. I can’t believe I just used that word, but you were. You were funny and smart and I liked hanging out with you. Then you got all emo on me and well, you know what happened after that.”

“I did get emo on you, didn’t I? You know, I knew I was gay from the time I was a kid, but that year I really figured it out, you know? I had my first boyfriend and fell in love with you. Jesus, that sounds terrible, but I was an emo brat back then. I just wanted you to notice me. And not just as your friend. And then it all went to hell.”

Wonsik crossed his arms over his chest, his hands rubbing up and down his arms as he turned back in the direction they’d come. Namjoon followed behind, seeing the way Wonsik’s head was bent down, his gaze on the ground in front of him.

“Wonsik?”

Wonsik glanced over his shoulder, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. Namjoon couldn’t read the expression on his face and he stepped forward to put his hand on his arm.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“You don’t seem like it.”

Wonsik reached up to place his hand on Namjoon’s where it rested on his arm.

“I’m okay, I promise. Just…thinking about thirteen years where we didn’t talk. I don’t regret the things I did in that span, but I do regret the fact that we could have had those years together and didn’t.”

Namjoon turned his hand so that he could wrap his fingers around Wonsik’s hand and lifted it up so that he could press a soft kiss to the back of it. He smiled when he felt Wonsik’s fingers curl around his own.

“Don’t regret it, Wonsik. We’re coming together with thirteen years worth of life experience. If we haven’t learned anything but now, we might as well give up now.”

“I don’t want to give up.”

“I don’t either. I want to fall in love with the man you are now, Wonsik. I know that sounds really cheesy and cliché, but it’s how I feel. I know sex between us is outstanding, but I want to know who you are. And I know I promised to woo the hell out of you, but I don’t know what the hell I’m doing.”

Wonsik chuckled and squeezed his hand.

“You’re doing an okay job, Namjoon. If I didn’t want to be here I wouldn’t be. You’re not the only one who wants to see where this will go. I wasn’t in love with you all those years ago, but now? Now I can see it.”

“Can we stop being so awkward with each other? Or is that just me?”

Wonsik snickered.

“I think that’s just you.”

Namjoon pulled on Wonsik’s arm until they were chest to chest and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

“I need to fix that then.”

With that he leaned in and pressed his lips against Wonsik’s. The kiss was chaste in comparison to their previous kisses, but it was enough to bring a flush to both their cheeks. When he pulled back, it was to press their foreheads together while they caught their breath. 

“You don’t need to fix anything if you keep doing that,” Wonsik said under his breath, bringing their clasped hands down to his waist. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You’re a menace.”

Namjoon chuckled and pressed a kiss to the tip of Wonsik’s nose before stepping back. 

“Come back to my apartment? Not for sex. I don’t want to do that until we’re sure we’re into this for the long run. But, I think it would be good to just talk and get to know each other, if that’s all right with you.”

“What? No sex? Oh, now that’s a travesty.”

“Smart ass.”

“You like my ass. Don’t even try to say you don’t.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

They cracked up before walking back towards Namjoon’s apartment. This time, their fingers were entwined and the awkwardness was long gone. Once back at Namjoon’s apartment they kicked off their shoes before Namjoon looked at Wonsik with a smile.

“Would you like a tour?”

“I’d love one.”

Namjoon kept hold of his hand as he led him through the two-bedroom apartment, showing him every nook and cranny. He saved the best for last, leading him up to the rooftop terrace and gesturing with a hand. 

“Wow! I’m jealous!”

“Gorgeous, isn’t it? It’s one of the reasons why I took this place. The view is killer and it’s a great place to hang out during the summer.”

“You can see the whole city from up here. This makes my apartment seem puny in comparison.”

“What can I say? My work pays well.”

Wonsik chuckled under his breath.

“What?”

“I’m embarrassed to admit that I didn’t know what you did until I looked you up on Facebook. When I realized how many songs you’d had a hand in, I couldn’t believe it.”

Namjoon sat down on one of the lounges scattered over the terrace and pulled gently on Wonsik’s hand, pulling him to sit next to him.

“It’s okay. Even though this is my dream and something I’ve always wanted to do, it’s not something I really brag about, you know? I know I’ve got the songs listed on my profile, but I use it for networking. I don’t talk about it in casual conversation. I don’t want to sound like a complete douche.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t. You should be proud of your accomplishments. It’s a big deal.”

“It’s really not that big of a deal.”

Wonsik smacked him lightly on the arm. 

“Yes, it is! You’ve made a success out of your dream. That’s something to be proud of.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Are you happy with where you life has taken you?”

Wonsik looked down at their entwined fingers before looking back up, a soft smile on his lips.

“Yeah, I am. Back in high school I never thought I’d be a tattoo artist. It wasn’t something I ever considered. Then when I was nineteen I got my first tattoo and just…fell in love with it. That I do it with two of my best friends just makes it all the better.”

“I must say the art on your body is intriguing. I’m sure the stories behind them are fascinating.”

Wonsik snorted.

“I guess some of them are. I don’t know about a couple of them. I’m pretty sure I don’t have a story behind this one.”

He held up his free hand and turned his arm around so that Namjoon could see the back of his arm. 

“Is that…”

“Wonder Woman? Yeah, I got this one on a drunken dare. I don’t mind but it doesn’t fit the rest of my aesthetic.”

“I don’t know how I missed it.”

“We were rather busy.”

Namjoon snorted.

“True. You’re an excellent distraction.”

“So are you.”

They shared a smile before lapsing into a comfortable silence. Namjoon felt content for the first time in a long time and it wasn’t something he was used to. He turned Wonsik’s hand over and watched as his fingers traced over the back of his hand. Wonsik’s fingers were long and slender, his nails nicely trimmed. He had masculine hands, but they were soft as well.

“I like your hands.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they’re nice.”

“They’re just hands.”

Namjoon chuckled.

“Does it matter? They’re pretty.”

Wonsik snorted and shook his head.

“I’m a man. Men don’t have pretty hands.”

“You do.”

“You’re just full of flattery tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, I am. Can you take off your sunglasses?”

Wonsik removed his glasses with a quizzical frown, settling them on top of his head.

“What?”

“I just wanted to see your eyes. Every time we’ve hung out, you’ve worn your glasses.”

“Oh, I don’t do it on purpose. I’m just used to wearing them. I don’t do well during daylight hours. I’m a nightowl.”

“So am I. I always get more inspired at night than I do during the day.”

“Me too. So we’re compatible in that sense too.”

“Yes we are. Spicy or mild?”

Wonsik snickered.

“Spicier the better.”

“Good.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I know! But at least I’m trying. I could just sit here staring at you, but I don’t think you’d appreciate that.”

“Random small talk for the win.”

“Yay!”

Namjoon pumped his fist, making Wonsik burst into laughter. They spent the next hour curled up on the lounge talking and laughing. When Wonsik finally decided it was time to go home, Namjoon walked with him to the front door and kissed him goodbye. He watched as Wonsik walked down the hall to the elevator and waved as the doors closed. As he shut the door, he felt happy for the first time in a long time. It was a good feeling.

The next three months passed, that happy feeling slowly building and intensifying as he spent more time with Wonsik. Their bond was slowly but surely becoming stronger, something that gave him a sense of security he’d never had before. They still hadn’t had sex, something he was adamant about. He wanted to make sure they were both fully committed to their bond before he would let them take that final step. He knew it was a bit ridiculous since they’d already had sex before, but this time he wanted it to be because they really wanted it, not because of alcohol or a need that needed to be fulfilled. Instead, he wanted it to be something that cemented their soulmate bond. Thankfully, Wonsik seemed to be of the same mindset. The farthest they’d gone was an intense makeout session on Namjoon’s rooftop terrace.

Namjoon wanted Wonsik more than he’d ever wanted anyone else in his life. He knew sex with the man was intense, but as his feelings changed from a childhood infatuation to something more, he wanted more. He wanted that intimacy, but he also wanted to worship Wonsik now. Take his time and have him a writhing mess under him, their bodies so entwined that you couldn’t tell one from the other. 

There were mornings he would wake up, his cock so hard it was painful. A quick jerk-off session in the shower wasn’t how he wanted to get rid of it, but it would do until they were both ready.  
Wonsik spent more time at Namjoon’s apartment than anything, cooking on his nights off, which were rare. The only day they really got to spend together regularly was Sunday, which sucked. But it made the time they spent together even more special.

“What are you making,” Namjoon asked as he walked into the kitchen to see Wonsik standing at the stove, looking ridiculously adorable in an apron with a spatula held in his hand. 

“Kimchi jigae.”

“Spicy?”

“Always. We’re going to turn red with all the red pepper paste I’ve used.”

Namjoon snorted and went on instinct, walking up to stand right behind Wonsik, wrapping his arms around his middle and resting his chin on Wonsik’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching you cook.”

“You’re more of a hindrance than a help at the moment. You know that, right?”

“I know. But you look cute in that apron. So domestic.”

“Shut up.”

“What? You don’t want me to tell you how cute you look? Fine.”

He let out a huffy breath before Wonsik turned in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Go sit down. It’ll be ready soon.”

“Fine, fine.”

He straightened up and let go before grabbing bowls and utensils. He set up the dining room table and sat down, waiting for the food. Wonsik brought out the pot and set it on the middle of the table before sitting down across from him. They dished up and began to eat. 

“This is delicious.”

“Thank you.”

“Did I ever tell you I think a man who can cook is fucking sexy?”

Wonsik smiled and shook his head.

“No, I can’t say that you have.”

“Well, I’m saying it now. You’re too hot for your own good, Kim Wonsik.”

“Flatterer.”

“Honestly I’m just jealous because I can’t even boil water without trying to burn down my apartment in the process.”

“That is…sad.”

“Yoongi says that it’s best I avoid electronics and fire at all costs. Ironically, the only electronics I don’t break are work-related.”

“So basically you’re an accident waiting to happen?”

“Yep, daily.”

“That’s scary.”

“I know. I’m not the God of Destruction for nothing.”

“And yet you’re so debonair. You’re an interesting fellow, Namjoon.”

“As long as I keep you intrigued, that’s all that matters.”

“I don’t think that will ever be a problem.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

He took a sip of water before setting down his chopsticks and looking at Wonsik, a serious expression on his face.

“What?”

“Are you happy?”

“What do you mean?”

He sighed.

“I mean, are you happy with me? Do I make you happy?”

“Where’s this coming from, Namjoon?”

“I don’t know. Insecurity, I guess.”

“Have I done something to make you feel I’m not happy?”

He shook his head.

“No, you haven’t. I’m just…I’ve never really pursued someone before, you know? I dated someone in high school for a few months, fell in love with you, had my heart broken and then just stuck with simple hookups because then I wouldn’t have to feel anything. This is the first time I’ve really pursued someone and I keep feeling like I’m an epic failure at it.”

Wonsik set down his own utensils to reach across the table to grasp Namjoon’s hands in his own. 

“Namjoon, look at me, please.”

“I am.”

“No, I mean, really look at me.”

He focused his attention on Wonsik’s expression, seeing something soft and sweet in his gaze that made him feel just a tiny bit giddy. It was the same thing he felt deep inside and it made him smile.

“I’m looking at you, Wonsik.”

“What do you see?”

“I see you.”

“What else do you see?”

“You’re still here.”

“Exactly. You may have never pursued anyone before, Namjoon, but you’re not a failure. You’ve been nothing but sweet and kind to me in these months we’ve been getting to know each other again. Your every concern is about me and you go out of your way to see to my comfort. You might think you’re not good at this, but you are.”

“Can you see yourself falling in love with me?”

Wonsik stared at him for the longest time, his expression open but unreadable. 

“You don’t see it, do you?”

“Wonsik, you’re confusing the hell out of me. What am I supposed to be seeing?”

Wonsik let go of his hands and stood up, walking around the table to take his hands again and help him stand up. 

“Follow me.”

Namjoon followed as Wonsik led him down the hallway to the master bedroom. 

“Sit down.”

Namjoon frowned, but complied. He sat at the foot of the bed and looked up as Wonsik pulled his shirt over his head, revealing all of that beautiful tan skin to his gaze. 

“Wonsik, what are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Are you sure you want to have sex?”

Wonsik walked up to him and straddled his legs before sinking down and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“I don’t want to have sex, Namjoon. We’ve already done that. What I want is to make love to you.”

“I don’t bottom.”

Wonsik leaned forward and took his lower lip between his teeth, nipping gently before pulling back.

“Today, you will.”

Namjoon opened his mouth to object but before he could, Wonsik was kissing him with intent, his tongue pushing into his mouth to lick at his tongue. The spices of their meal tingled on his tongue as he moaned into the kiss. He pulled back, his hands coming to rest on Wonsik’s hips. 

“Are you sure?”

“Namjoon, stop being so obtuse, baby. Yes, I’m sure.”

With that, Wonsik pushed until Namjoon toppled over, his back resting against the mattress. Namjoon watched as Wonsik crawled up his body until he could lean down and press kisses over his face. Lips pressing first against the faint wrinkle right between his eyes, then the tip of his nose.   
Namjoon chuckled as he ran his hands up from Wonsik’s hips to his shoulders.

“What are you doing, Wonsik? You’re handling me with kid gloves. Just because I don’t usually bottom, it doesn’t mean you have to be gentle with me.”

“I might not have to be gentle with you, Namjoon, but maybe I want to. I want to cherish you.”

“Oh…,” he moaned, his voice dropping off as Wonsik bent farther, his lips brushing over Namjoon’s jaw, his touch whisper soft. Namjoon closed his eyes, letting his neck arch back as Wonsik nibbled gentle kisses down his jawline to his ear. Moist warmth as Wonsik's tongue swiped over the skin right below his ear. He had to hold back a shiver at the sensation.

"Wonsik..."

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I can handle this tonight, baby. You're killing me."

Wonsik pulled back to smile down at him.

"Remember the night we had sex?"

"How could I forget?"

"Even though I didn't know who you were and thought it was just a one night thing, you made me feel. Not just the sex, but the emotions. When I told you that you wrecked me that night, I wasn't lying. You ripped away any and all walls I'd built up over the years with ease and it terrified me. But, you never once made me feel anything less than cherished that night. Tonight, I want to return the favor. And if that means taking it slow until I've touched and tasted every inch of you, then that's what I'm going to do. And you're going to love every single fucking second."

He stared up at him, his eyes wide as Wonsik's words resonated in his head. 

"Jesus, Wonsik."

"So close your eyes and shut up, hmm?"

"Yes, sir."

Wonsik chuckled as Namjoon closed his eyes and settled back comfortably against the sheets. He heard the rustling of fabric as Wonsik's hands slid up under his shirt, pushing it up to reveal his stomach. Lips brushing over his skin as fingers circled one nipple before pinching lightly. He flinched, not from pain, but from sensation. 

He'd never been on the receiving end of seduction. He was always the dominant one in his sexual hookups, making his partners very, very happy. To lay there passively as someone else did all the work was a foreign concept, but as he felt Wonsik's fingers brush over the waistband of his jeans, he couldn't find it in himself to complain.

The sound of his zipper lowering was harsh in the silent room. Fingers sliding over his cock, separated only by the cloth of his boxer briefs had him biting back a moan. He felt it as Wonsik slid down his body, fingers tugging his pants down, hooking in the waistband of his underwear to bare him to Wonsik's gaze. 

He could hear Wonsik's breathing as he inhaled deeply before a warm tongue was sliding over the head of his cock. 

"Oh, fuck!"

"Feel good?"

The warm moist breath ghosting over his cock had him biting his tongue to keep from whimpering. 

"It feels fucking fantastic."

"Excellent."

With that the tongue was back, circling the head of his cock. Sliding down along the bottom of his cock over the dominant vein there. It took him squeezing the sheets underneath him not to squirm under that touch. 

"Lift your hips for me."

He did and felt the drag as his bottoms were pulled off. His feel still touched the floor, his legs bent at the knees. But he had no inclination to move, not when Wonsik's lips slid down his cock, his tongue swirling around the head on the down glide.

The moan that came from his mouth was deep, sounding like it was dragged from his soul. His hands moved on their own accord, wrapping in the strands of Wonsik's hair as he went down until his nose brushed the trimmed hair around the base of Namjoon's cock. He felt the tip of his cock brush the back of Wonsik's throat and wanted to cry when he felt him swallow. The constricting sensation around his cock was almost too much. 

His toes curled as he did his best not to thrust up into that delicious moist suction, his fingers squeezing the sheets so tightly he couldn't feel them anymore. All of his focus was on that wicked mouth and the tongue that flicked over the slit at the head of his cock every time Wonsik went up for air. The way the ball of Wonsik's tongue piercing dug into the skin just a little, giving him a zing every time it happened. He wanted to grip the back of Wonsik's head and fuck his mouth until he came, but he held back. Wonsik had told him he wanted to cherish him. Even though he wanted raw, intense fucking, he would let Wonsik do whatever he wanted to him. As long as that beautiful suction never ended.

"Wonsik, baby, I'm going to cum."

"Not yet, you're not."

He blinked his eyes open and looked down to see Wonsik kneeling between his thighs, his lips spit slick and swollen. Eyes blown with tears caught in his lashes. It almost made him blow his load right then and there, if not for the tight grip Wonsik had around the base of his cock. 

"You're not cumming until I'm balls deep inside of you. But I might let you cum on my fingers. Remember how I begged you to let me cum and you made me cum on your fingers? Yeah, you might just get that from me tonight."

"Jesus!"

"I'm not Jesus. And I don't know if I'll grant you mercy tonight, Kim Namjoon."

"Oh, shit."

Wonsik moved, shifting to the side.

"Get up onto the bed fully. Spread your legs for me, hmm?"

He sat up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it aside before following instructions. He scooted up the bed until his head was on the pillows properly and parted his legs. He could feel the flush on his cheeks, the embarrassment of his position making him sympathize with all of his past partners. There was something very vulnerable about laying there with his legs spread, waiting for Wonsik to make his move.

"Where is the lube, baby?"

"Bedside table."

Wonsik leaned over and pulled open the drawer, pulling out the bottle of lube and a packet of condoms. He crawled back to settle between Namjoon's legs.

"Have you ever been the bottom before?"

"Once. A long time ago."

"I'll make sure you're more than ready for my cock."

"Of that I have no doubt."

Wonsik smiled before leaning down, his mouth brushing over the prominent ridge of Namjoon's hip bone. 

"Put a pillow under your hips for me, hmm?"

Namjoon scrambled to get one of his pillows, shoving it under his hips so that they were canted up. He leaned his head back against the other pillows and watched as Wonsik slid down until his stomach was flat on the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You ever been rimmed before?"

"What?! No!"

"Then I'm about to make you feel so good, baby."

With that, Wonsik set out to destroy him. Namjoon's head smacked against the pillows as Wonsik licked over his cock, the movements almost kittenish. Soft flicks, the ball bearing in his piercing rubbing just right. A long lick down the length of his cock, making him squirm.

"Stay still."

A light swat to his inner thigh, making him flinch. He couldn't hold back the noises as Wonsik licked around his balls, sucking one gently between his lips. Namjoon slapped a hand over his mouth as a high keen escaped his lips. It felt so good. Too good. His cock was throbbing, precum leaking from the tip. He wanted to reach down and take himself in hand, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't until Wonsik told him to. He was doing this for Wonsik.

Who was he kidding? He was doing this for himself. He wanted the sensations to last as long as possible. Though his brain was screaming at him to cum, his pleasure center was screaming at him to let it continue. Endorphin was shooting through him, his body feeling electric. He'd never been on the receiving end of such relentless pleasure and he didn't know how to handle it.

"Wonsik..."

He couldn't control the moans of Wonsik's name as Wonsik sucked lightly on his balls, rolling first one and then the other between his lips. Fingers on the crease of his ass, pulling his cheeks apart had him freezing, his head coming up off the pillow to look down. 

The expression on Wonsik's face as he looked down at him was nothing short of sinful. The carnality was so powerful he felt it almost as a physical caress. Wonsik licked his lips and looked up to make eye contact with him. He kept that eye contact as he leaned forward, his tongue licking over the skin around his hole. 

The sensation made him jerk, the feeling slightly ticklish. He couldn't look away from Wonsik's gaze, even as warm heat infused his cheeks, the embarrassment trying to sneak up on him. He was vulnerable and oh, so needy under Wonsik's touch, his body craving whatever it was Wonsik had in store for him.

The first swipe of Wonsik's tongue over him made him squeak. His instinct was to close his legs, but he held fast. Another swipe, circling around and around, making his hips arch towards Wonsik's tongue.

"Oh, fuck!"

The chuckle Wonsik let out vibrated over his skin, making goosebumps sprout over his skin. He wanted to scream, to flail, to move both away and closer to that wicked tongue. He wanted to look away from Wonsik's intense gaze, but for the life of him he couldn't. 

When Wonsik's tongue pushed against the ring of muscles before retreating, Namjoon had to take a deep breath. It felt strange, but good. Too good. The nerves there were more sensitive than he could have ever imagined as Wonsik's tongue continued to tease. A press, a flick and a retreat; the movements continued until Namjoon was writhing under his touch, his legs spreading as wide as he could get them.

"Wonsik, please!"

All he got in response was a hum. But he knew Wonsik had heard when the tip of his tongue slid inside, pushing past the muscles that he instinctively tightened. He had to take a deep breath and relax, allowing himself to just feel. 

Wonsik's tongue pushed in further, then retreated, the motions mimicking the fucking Namjoon knew he'd be getting soon. He couldn't handle it anymore, his eyes closing as his head flopped back against the pillows. The closeness of the moment was too powerful, too intimate for him to keep eye contact.   
Instead, he lost himself in the feeling. He heard the snick as the bottle of lube was opened, the squelching sound as it was poured over waiting fingers. 

"Relax, Namjoon," Wonsik whispered as he pulled away, the tip of his finger replacing his tongue. "If you're too tense this is going to hurt and I don't want that for you. I only want your pleasure."

"It feels weird, Wonsik."

"I know, baby, but it will feel so good. I promise. Just take a deep breath for me, okay?"

Namjoon complied, taking a deep breath in through his nose before letting it out slowly through his mouth.

"Good, baby. Do it again."

On his deep inhale, the tip of Wonsik's finger slid in.

"Oh!"

"You're doing so good. Again."

With every deep inhale, Wonsik's finger slid in farther until he was in past the first knuckle. Wonsik held still, allowing Namjoon to get used to the feeling. Namjoon hadn't lied when he told Wonsik it felt weird. It had been so long since he'd been penetrated that he'd forgotten the feeling. 

The slide as Wonsik pulled his finger back until the tip was the only thing inside was a smooth glide, the amount of lube he'd used making the insertion of a second finger almost seamless.

"Oh, whoa! Wonsik, just...wait a second."

Wonsik kept his fingers knuckle deep, but pressed reassuring kisses over Namjoon's hip bones and inner thighs while Namjoon got used to the feeling. It took a moment, but the sting soon disappeared and he relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"No, don't apologize. Just continue to relax. I promise this is going to feel amazing in a second. I wouldn't lie to you."

"I know."

Wonsik began to slide his fingers in and out, keeping his movements slow. Every second glide in, he would scissor his fingers, doing his best to stretch Namjoon open. It was when he curled his fingers up as he was pulling them out that Namjoon just about came unglued. His hips arched up as he let out a loud cry, his thighs shaking as he did his best not to pass out from the pleasure. He knew what had happened, he knew where the prostate was. But he'd never had it done to himself. And the pleasure was so intense it would have brought him to his knees if he'd been standing up.

"Oh, shit, Wonsik, right there. Please."

"Your wish is my command, Namjoon."

With that, Wonsik kept it up, his fingers sliding over Namjoon's prostate on every down glide. By the time he had three fingers in, Namjoon was almost incoherent, the only words he could get past his lips was a slurred combination of Wonsik's name and a whimpered "Please."

"Please, Wonsik. Please, fuck me. I'm so ready. God, baby, please."

Namjoon opened his eyes and looked down as Wonsik straightened up, getting on his knees between Namjoon's splayed thighs. The sound of his fingers sliding out was wet and embarrassing, but when he reached over to grab one of the condoms, Namjoon reached out for him. 

"Wonsik."

His hand clasped around Wonsik's forearm. Wonsik looked down at him, his eyebrow cocked in concern.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just...I want to feel you."

"You want me to have sex with you without a condom?"

"I'm clean. I get tested every six months and I've never fucked anyone without a condom...ever. I just...this is you. And me. And I want to feel you."

The soft, tender expression that came over Wonsik's face was something that Namjoon knew he would remember for the rest of his life. It was so sweet that it made his heart flutter in his chest. Wonsik tossed aside the condom and shuffled forward on his knees, his hands coming to rest on Namjoon's knees.

"This might sting a little, baby. I'm so sorry if it does. Just tell me if you need to stop."

Namjoon nodded and watched as Wonsik reached for the lube again, pouring a generous amount over his swollen, flushed cock. He watched as Wonsik's fist slid up and down, spreading the lube. He bit his lip as Wonsik slid his cock up and down the crease of his ass, teasing him.

"Just do it, damn it!"

Wonsik snickered slightly before snugging the head of his cock between Namjoon's cheeks. He could feel it as Wonsik's cock slowly slid inside. In tiny increments he pushed in, stopping every half inch to wait for Namjoon to adjust. It was only when he was balls deep did Wonsik let out a deep breath. 

Namjoon let his head rest against the pillows, waiting for his bod to fully adjust to the intrusion. Wonsik's cock was a hot, pulsing fullness inside of him that made him feel incredibly full. At the same time, it felt so right. The feeling of skin on skin went beyond intimate into a whole new sensation he had no word to describe. 

"Fuck, Namjoon, you feel so good around my cock. I can't...fuck!"

With that Wonsik began to move, his initial thrusts shallow and barely more than a roll of his hips. Namjoon reached down to pull Wonsik closer, his arms going around Wonsik's shoulders. Wonsik pressed his head into the cleft between Namjoon's neck and shoulder, his breath hot against Namjoon's skin.

Namjoon wrapped his legs around Wonsik's hips, pulling him closer. The slide of Wonsik's cock deep inside made tears threaten to spill. He'd never felt anything like it, his breath coming in stuttered grunts. 

Wonsik muttered praises against his skin as he began to thrust in earnest, angling his hips just so. The scrape of the cock piercing against Namjoon's prostate made him freeze, his body clenching unconsciously on Wonsik's cock.

"Oh...Oh, my God. Oh, fuck, now I understand what you meant. Holy shit, that feels amazing!"

Wonsik breathed out a chuckle against his neck.

"I told you this would rock your world."

"You were drunk and horny, Wonsik. You're lucky I listened to..."

His words caught on another moan as Wonsik did it again. Namjoon couldn't have formed another word even if his life depended on it, his every sense focused on the slide of Wonsik's cock. Sweat trickled from his brow, mixing with the tears that had started to slide down his cheeks. 

His hands slid from their death grip on the back of Wonsik's neck, curling over his shoulder blades instead. Wonsik lifted one hand, wrapping his fingers around Namjoon's wrist. He brought the hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back before entwining their fingers and pressing his hand to the bed. 

The intimacy of that act made Namjoon sigh out Wonsik's name, letting the last syllable escape his lips as a hiss. He tightened his thighs around Wonsik's hips, urging him closer. That prompted a shift in Wonsik's thrusts, making them come harder and faster, his piercing brushing over Namjoon's prostate in a constant, torturous glide. 

Namjoon's cock was so hard it almost hurt; the friction of Wonsik's thrusts making him want to scream. He knew he was close, could feel it in the tingle at the base of his spine. But he didn't want the moment to end. He knew their relationship had changed irrevocably in this moment. There would be no turning back from this moment forward. And an hour ago, that would have terrified him, but as Wonsik pushed in deep, his head arching back as he came, Namjoon felt nothing but joy. He lifted up, teeth clamping on Wonsik's shoulder as he came in thick spurts over their chests. 

He let go with a long, drawn out sigh, his body collapsing back against the sheets in a sweaty, exhausted sprawl. Wonsik lay over him, body heaving as he gasped, working to catch his breath. With a grunt Wonsik pulled out and flopped over to the side, his hand still gripped tight around Namjoon's.

Namjoon lifted his free hand and placed his arm over his eyes so he could compose himself. Now he understood what Wonsik had meant when he'd said he'd wrecked him. This was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Adrenaline still pumped through his body, but also an intense lethargy that was pulling him under.

"Namjoon?"

He lifted his arm and turned his head to see Wonsik looking at him.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

Wonsik kept looking at him, his gaze sharp and unforgiving, before he sat up. He disentangled their fingers and got off the bed. Namjoon watched as he padded across the room to disappear into the en suite bathroom. He heard the sound of water running and something that sounded like gargling before Wonsik came back out, a wet washcloth in his hand. 

"What are you doing?"

"Taking care of you."

"You did that already."

"Mm...but this is aftercare, baby. I want you to feel clean and then I want to cuddle the hell out of you."

Namjoon shivered as the warm washcloth brushed over his sensitive skin, removing the excess lube, sweat and cum that covered his body. He felt both content and horribly disgusting as Wonsik dealt with the mess between his thighs. 

When Wonsik was satisfied, he tossed the washcloth aside and got onto the bed beside him. Wrapping those long arms around Namjoon, he pulled him close, his back against Wonsik's chest.

"You good?"

"More than. You wrecked me so good, Wonsik."

Wonsik pressed a soft kiss to the skin right behind his ear.

"Sleep."

"Mm...."

"Namjoon?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see it now?"

"Yes, I see it. Do you?"

"Yes."

 

TWO MONTHS LATER

 

"Are you sure about this?"

Namjoon smiled as he settled down in Wonsik's station, his arm held out.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Tattoos hurt, sometimes like a bitch."

Namjoon rolled his eyes.

"I know that, but I want this, Wonsik."

Wonsik sucked his lip between his teeth before turning around to pick up a razor. With careful movements he prepped Namjoon before picking up his equipment. 

"I'm giving you one last chance."

"Kim Wonsik, stop being such a dick and tattoo me! Jesus Christ!"

Wonsik rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be such a baby about it! Jeez!"

With that he began. It wasn't a complicated tattoo nor was it anything fancy, but when Wonsik sat back and Namjoon turned to look, Wonsik clamped his hand over Namjoon's eyes.

"No! Not yet! Taekwoon still has to do mine and then we can look together!"

With quick efficient movements, he finished up and waved Taekwoon over. Namjoon spent the entire time Wonsik got his done with his gaze on the ceiling, doing his best not to give into temptation and just look.

"Okay, you can look now."

He looked to see Taekwoon finish wiping off the last of the excess ink from Wonsik's tattoo. Wonsik grinned at him and held out his arm.

"On the count of three. 1-2-3!"

Namjoon held out his arm and looked down. The tattoo was identical for both of them. On their left wrist was an intricate, stylized ivy that wrapped all the way around their wrists. Stylized flowers flowed throughout the ivy, their meaning only clear to them. The ivy symbolized fidelity. On the back of their wrists, visible to everyone, was a white tulip symbolizing forgiveness. A forget-me-not on the left side of their wrist to remind them to remember this forever. On the right side of their wrist was a wisteria, symbolizing steadfastness. And surrounding their names a violet, symbolizing faithfulness. 

"You chose well," Taekwoon said softly, looking down at his own wrist and the black rose he'd had done in honor of his lost soulmate. "Flowers are powerful symbols."

"Yes they are. Thank you, Taekwoon."

He nodded and got up, leaving them to stare down at their new artwork. 

"It's beautiful, Wonsik."

"Yes, it is."

Wonsik glanced up, a soft smile on his lips.

"You realize what this means, don't you?"

"What's that?"

"You can't get rid of me now."

"I wouldn't want to."

"I know. I wouldn't want to either."

Namjoon reached out, cupping Wonsik's cheek.

"I love you, Wonsik."

And for the first time, he heard the words he'd been craving for the last thirteen years.

"I love you too, Namjoon."

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses on which member of BTS is his soulmate? O.o And Donghyuk is just Donghyuk. Not from any groups. I brainfart for names. Oops


End file.
